Girl Power
by Misa Black
Summary: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen GaaIno. 5 garotas roqueiras que tem um pequeno problema com 5 garotos que não as notam. Em meio a tudo isso, uma Batalha de Bandas e as garotas provando que toda garota tem Girl Power! UA Cap. 8 ON
1. Cinco Garotas e Cinco Garotos

**Girl Power **

**N/A: **Essa fic surgiu quando eu lia fics SasuSaku e percebi que eu ainda não tinha lido uma fic em que as meninas eram roqueiras... Daí eu quis escrever algo nesse lado da força, hehe.

**Sobre a fic: **Gente, eu ainda não sei direito mas será somente a visão dos garotas dos fatos... e uma borrifando a outra... hehe

**Dedicado: **Fic dedicada à todas aquelas mulheres que lutaram pelos NOSSOS direitos, viva a queima de sutiãs!! hauhauhauh

**Disclaimer: **Sabe o Naruto e seus personagens? Eles não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 1**

**Cinco Garotas e Cinco Garotos**

Esse caderno pertence à Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten Mitsashi, Temari no Sabaku e Hinata Hyuuga. Algum problema com isso??

Nossas fichas técnicas:

**Nome:** Ino Yamanaka

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Roxo

**Aparência: **Sou loira dos olhos azuis, algum problema? Tenho sim um corpo bonito e não me esforço para mantê-lo.

**Hobbies:** Cantar!! Ouvir música!! Causar com as meninas e paquerar o irmãozinho da Temari, o Gaara!! (EI! - Temari) (E, aparentemente, gritar... - Sakura)

**Nome:** Sakura Haruno

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Vermelho-sangue

**Aparência: **Tenho olhos verdes e cabelo cor-de-rosa (pintado... - Ino) naturais!! Meu corpo é legal, tá? (Não se esqueça da sua testa... - Ino) (Quanta graça... porquinha!! - Sakura)

**Hobbies: **Tocar guitarra, ouvir música, ler, zoar a Ino, e observar discretamente o Sasuke... (Aham... sei. - Tenten)

**Nome:** Tenten Mitsashi

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Verde exército.

**Aparência: **Tenho olhos e cabelos castanhos presos nos meus tão famosos coques...

**Hobbies: **Tocar bateria, ouvir música, tirar o priminho da Hinata do sério e escrever...

**Nome:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Azul-noite

**Aparência: **Tenho cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados.

**Hobbies:** Desenhar HQS, tocar guitarra, ouvir música, ler, escrever, escrever letras de músicas, observar o Naruto e estudar!!

**Nome: **Temari no Sabaku

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Preto.

**Aparência: **Cabelos louros e olhos azuis petróleo.

**Hobbies: **Tocar baixo, implicar com o Shikamaru, tirar o Gaara do sério, ouvir música e treinar basquete!

Agora você, caro leitor, deve estar pensando: "O que essas cinco malucas querem? Atenção?". Não é nada disso. Queremos narrar a nossa maravilhosa e glamourosa vida... porque, afinal, não temos culpa de passarmos os últimos dois anos (para dizer, no mínimo) apaixonadas por cinco caras inúteis e insensíveis que não percebem a nossa existência... (Menos, Tenten! - Temari)

O motivo dessa rebeldia toda?? Ora, eles são Gaara no Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki e Shikamaru Nara. Os seres vivos mais retardados do mundo!!

**Nome:** Gaara no Sabaku

**Idade:** 15 anos (Ele pulou o pré porque já sabia ler e odiava todo mundo ali... - Temari)

**Cor favorita: **Nunca saberemos... Talvez seja preto...

**Aparência: **Ruivo, com olhos verdes, corpo escultural e u... (Ino, não não - Tenten)

**Hobbies: **Ficar em silêncio, ler livros medonhos, ver filmes medonhos e, surpreendentemente, tocar guitarra (mesmo que eu só tenha _escutado_ e nunca _visto_ - Temari)

**Nome:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Cor favorita: **azul-escuro

**Aparência:** Cabelos e olhos negros, corpo lindo... (Vamos parar por aqui, senão a Sakura e a Ino vão começar a falar da bunda do Sasuke – Tenten)

**Hobbies: **Bater no Naruto, ficar em silêncio, tocar bateria e... bater no Naruto.

**Nome:** Neji Hyuuga

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Cor de calcinha de vó!! (Cala a boca, Tenten!! - Temari) Aparentemente, o Neji não gosta de uma cor em particular... mas gosta de estampas do exército...

**Aparência: **cabelos negros e olhos perolados (Não preciso falar do corpo, né?? - Tenten) (Não. - Hinata) (Mas que ele é gostoso ele é! - Temari) (An?? - as outras) (Que foi? - Temari)

**Hobbies: **Ler, estudar, ficar em silêncio e tocar baixo.

**Nome:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Laranja.

**Aparência: **Loiro de olhos enormes e azuis. (Não vai falar que ele é gostoso?? - Ino)

**Hobbies: **Implicar com o Sasuke, cantar, berrar, falar merda e contar piadas.

**Nome:** Shikamaru Nara

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cor favorita: **Verde-escuro.

**Aparência: **Cabelos e olhos chocolate, com um corpo bonito apesar dele só dormir...

**Hobbies: **Dormir, olhar as nuvens, nos chamar de problemáticas e... bem, dormir mais um pouco para garantir.

Esses seres idiotas simplesmente NOS ignoraram por toda a nossa vida... Eles simplesmente fingiam que não éramos garotas!!

Então, decidimos mudar no sentido LITERAL da palavra. Sim, mudamos de casa! Antes morávamos no alojamento da nossa escola (que, como tem um nome muito grande, chamaremos de Konoha), eles também. Lógico, com mais uns 200 alunos naquele prédio...

Não queríamos morar na casa do nossos pais, então arrumamos um apartamento!

Antes que nos perguntem: "Nossos pais moram longe, 'tá? Não temos problemas com eles!! Bom, só às vezes."

Vamos para o nosso apartamento uma semana antes das aulas, para arrumarmos tudo lá. Estamos chegando e estamos muito ansiosas para vermos o NOSSO canto especial.

Pegamos o elevador e apertamos o botão para o nosso andar (13). Quando chegamos lá, ouvimos um som que se parecia com:

'-SASUKEEEEEE!! EU QUERO AQUELA CAMAAAAA!! - e essa voz era do Naruto. Estancamos e a porta do elevador se abriu para nos mostrar algo que não queríamos ver: Os cinco seres idiotas citados acima carregando malas e caixas para o apartamento vizinho do nosso.

A Tenten se recuperou primeiro e perguntou:

'-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Gaara simplesmente respondeu:

'-O mesmo que vocês, presumo.

Ok. Vamos embora daquele alojamento da escola para não vê-los e, agora, vamos ser vizinhos??

'-Por quê? - soltou Hinata se controlando para não gaguejar.

'-Eu vim porque seu pai mandou. - O Neji respondeu calmamente. Sabe, o Neji é meio que adotado pelo pai da Hinata, porque o pai dele morreu e ele é sobrinho dele (do pai da Hinata)e tal.

'-Eu vim porque o alojamento é problemático. - respondeu um Shikamaru entediado sentando num sofá que eles queriam passar para dentro do apartamento.

'-Eu porque as garotas do alojamento são irritantes. - respondeu um sério Sasuke.

'-Eu porque não teria ninguém para irritar lá! - disse um feliz Naruto, secando as pernas da Hinata. (Ele não estava! - Hinata) (Você que pensa! - Ino).

'-E você, Gaara? - perguntei confusa.

'-Porque eu quis. - ele respondeu com o seu olhar apático de sempre. Olhar que me dá arrepios. Muitos. (A mim também, mas é porque eu tenho medo mesmo... - Temari)

Ficamos uns cinco minutos quietos, até que a Sakura resolveu dizer algo:

'-Vamos?

'-Aham. - eu disse e arrastei a Tenten, que puxou a Temari que puxou a Sakura que puxou a Hinata.

Foi quando eles notaram que só carregávamos nossas malas.

'-Cadê suas coisas?? - perguntou um Naruto confuso.

'-Contratamos um serviço de mudança que trouxe as nossas coisas ontem a noite. - respondi e senti que eles estavam se sentindo burros. (Lógico. Quatro desses cinco são considerados gênios e eles esquecem que existem serviços de mudanças. - Sakura)

'-Ah... - soltou um Naruto sem-graça, enquanto Neji e Sasuke conseguiam colocar o sofá deles para dentro.

'-Tchau. - dissemos e entramos no nosso novo lar.

Era um apartamento com três quartos... Bem, na verdade dois, porque mandamos demolir a parede que ficava entre um quarto e outro e, então, fizemos um mega-quarto com dois banheiros.

O outro quarto estava completamente vazio, então Temari teve uma idéia:

'-Por que não usamos como "estúdio"? Precisamos de um lugar mesmo.

Esticamos um tapete vermelho em toda a sala. Ali, colocamos nossos amplificadores, pedais e instrumentos. Afinal, o espaço era nosso e ia ficar legal ter uma espécie de "palco" ali.

Pegamos uns pufes pretos e brancos e pusemos de um jeito legal ali. Colocamos um enorme rádio e as nossas coleções de CDS lá. Ficou legal.

Rimos um pouco e a Sakura olhou para as paredes do "quarto", todas eram brancas.

'-Vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu? - ela perguntou mexendo numa mochila dela.

'-Talvez. O que você tem em mente? - perguntou Hinata olhando marota para nós quatro.

'-Vamos redecorar. - e Sakura jogou tintas sprais nas nossas mãos. - Hinata, poderia fazer um desenho?

'-É o que eu acho que é? - Hina perguntou com outro sorrisão maroto.

'-É. - e todas nós rimos.

Afinal, podemos nos divertir, não?

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Gente, só explicando a fic: As cinco escreverão, além de se interromper constantemente... hehe

Espero que gostem...

**Reviews e... Ja Ne!**


	2. Juicebox

**Girl Power **

**N/A: **Estou tão feliz com a receptividade de vocês!! Eu achei que ia morrer falida de reviews!! Estou ao som de Juicebox do The Strokes!!

**Cantinho Kawaii das Reviews – Arigatou!! :**

**Hyuuga Ale: **Eu também amo NejiTen!! Eles são fofos... n.n

Aqui está espero que goste... beijos!! XD

**harunoliliana: **hauhauhauha' Os meninos juram de pés juntos que foi o Naruto que ficou responsável pela mudança!! hauhauhauahhu'

Espero que goste desse capítulo, não está muito engraçado... Beijos!! XD

**Laila' cerejaa: **aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste. Beijos !! XD

**Sue Dii: **Espero que as meninas se identifiquem mesmo. É muito legal quando isso acontece.

Bem, aqui está espero que você goste!! Beijos XD

**Juh Hyuuga: **Enquanto houver uma review que seja, eu postarei mais capítulos!! n.n

Beijos e espero que goste desse capítulo!! XD

**Guino.mio-chan: **Obrigada...

Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Espero que goste!! Beijos!! XD

**Hyuuga Káh: **Obrigada... Não, não tenho beta.

Beijos e continue acompanhando!! XD

**bubbly hb: **Aqui está... Sim, era a visão da Ino!! Obrigada pela dica... Vou passar a pôr!! Huahuahauauhauh

Beijos e obrigada por adicionar nos favoritos!! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não são meus. Eu nem quero o Naruto! Só quero o Kakashi, o Kiba e o Lee!! u.u' A música do Capítulo é do Strokes e a única coisa que me une à essa música é o meu amor por ela!!

**Dedicado: **à **Hyuuga Ale; harunoliliana; Laila' cerejaa; Sue Dii; Juh Hyuuga; Guino.mio-chan; Hyuuga Káh e bubbly hb**. Arigatou, minna! n.n

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Juicebox"**

_:POV Sakura:_

Olá! Sim, você está lendo o caderno de Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Mitsashi e Temari no Sabaku. (Sakura, por que você está fazendo isso?? - Hinata) (Sabe, é para as futuras gerações de garotas lerem isso e saberem quem fomos! n.n)

Posso falar um pouco sobre os desenhos da Hina? Eles são demais!! Ela desenha assim desde a sétima série, quando entrou num curso de desenho de HQ (Que só tinha menino... - Hinata). E, desde então, ela é a melhor desenhista da escola, tirando aquele garoto brancão novo que dizem ser um artista plástico profissional.

Então, a Hinata desenhou o melhor desenho de nós (sim, nós) de super-heroínas. Eu com umas luvas pretas quebrando o chão com o punho, a Temari encima de um leque gigante voando, a Ino em flor de lótus flutuando, a Tenten jogando várias armas no céu e ela com as mãos brilhando com um negócio branco e com os olhos com umas veias saltadas. E, encima, de preto, estava escrito "Girl Power".

'-Agora só falta a música!! - exclamou a Ino animada. Eram sete da noite e a gente tinha acabado de se instalar.

'-Qual?? - perguntou Tenten carregando uma katana com um dragão desenhado no cabo. Sabe, a Tenten é filha de um colecionador de armas ninjas muito famoso e a Tenten herdou esse gosto dele.

'-Sei lá. Uma boa! - disse Temari pegando o telefone.

'-Para quem você vai ligar, Tema?? - peguntou Hinata que tinha terminado de pôr suas coisas no nosso quarto.

'-Pizzaria. Ou alguma de vocês sabem cozinhar?? - ela perguntou confusa e nos entreolhamos confusas.

'-Você cozinha? - perguntamos umas para outras.

'- Não, eu não sei! - respondemos.

'-É, pizza! - disse Ino tirando o telefone da mão da Temari. - Do quê?

Aí foi outra confusão. Quer dizer, não conseguíamos escolher algo que todas gostassem. Até que decidimos pela pizza básica de mussarela.

Enquanto, esperávamos a pizza a Ino encontrou a música perfeita: Juicebox do The Strokes. Enquanto ríamos das performances da Ino, alguém tocou a campainha. Eu corri para abrir. Era o Gaara.

_'-Everybody sees me_

_But it's not that easy_

_Standing in the light field_

_(standing in the light field)_

_Waiting for some action_

_(Waiting for some action)_

_why won't you come over here?_

_Why won't you come over here_

_We've got a city to love!_

_Why won't you come over here_

_We've got a city to love!_

_Old-time grudges will die so slowly_

_I know you miss the way I saw you._

_And cold, you're so cold,_

_You're so cold, you're so cooold..._

_Nobody can see me_

_Everything's too easy_

_Standing in the light field_

_(Standing in the light field)_

_Waiting for some actress_

_(Waiting for some actress)_

_To say "Why won't you come over here?"_

_Why won't you come over here_

_We've got a city to love!_

_Why won't you come over here_

_We've got a city to love!_

_Old-time love songs will die so swiftly_

_You never trust me..._

_For awhile it was nice_

_But it's time to say Bye!_

_Cold, you're so cold,_

_You're so cold, you're so cooold..._

_No, no, no,_

_Cold, you're so cold,_

_You're so cold, you're so cooold..._

_Oh no, no, no, no,_

_Cold, you're so cold,_

_You're so cold, you're so cooold..._

_No no, you're so cold.__" _- Sim, a Ino cantando! (Eu pelo menos canto bem, Testuda!! - Ino) (Isso foi uma indireta?? - Sakura) (Nãããão – Ino).

Ele foi entrando sem pedir licença e foi dizendo:

'-Temari, você sabe cozinhar?

A Ino congelou e eu me segurei para não rir. (Por que não foi com você – Ino).

'-O que as Barbies estavam fazendo?? - ele perguntou desdenhosamente.

'-Barbies?? - a Ino perguntou power vermelha. A Hinata simplesmente foi até a cozinha com a Tenten e a Temari e eu fiquei lá. (Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... sua curiosidade é grande igual à sua testa!! - Ino).

'-É, Barbies. Por quê? Você não é uma? - ele a olhou de cima abaixo parando nos seios dela. (O.O O Gaara?? Non creio! - Temari).

'-Não. - a Ino respondeu levantando o rosto como se fosse brigar com ele.

'-Então, o que você é, Ino Yamanka? - ele perguntou meio que, sei lá, magnetizado.

'-A Ino Yamanaka. A garota com o melhor soprano que você conhece. - ela disse e se aproximou dele. - E você, Gaara? Quem seria você?

O Gaara não respondeu. Só foi atrás da Temari na cozinha. E a Ino ficou lá parada com um sorrisão.

'-Ino 1, Gaara 0. - informei e fui atrás de um refrigerante.

Bebi meu refrigerante e resolvi andar um pouco na rua. Afinal, eu fiquei a tarde inteira arrumando a casa.

Estava andando a esmo pelas ruas, quando eu vi um anúncio na porta da melhor loja de instrumentos da cidade. Eu parei e li:

"_**Ei! Você tem uma banda de garagem com qualidade??**_

_**Quer provar que você faz música??**_

_**É fanático por Rock?**_

_**Então, participe da Batalha das Bandas!!**_

_**Dia 31/10 à meia-noite primeira seletiva."**_

Eu peguei o cartaz e saí correndo até em casa. Só que, no meio do caminho, eu esbarrei com o Sasuke e ele pegou o cartaz.

'-O que é isso, Sakura? - ele me perguntou.

'-Oi para você também, Sasuke-kun! -disse irônica. (O.O Non Creio... - Tenten) (O.O – Ino, Hinata e Temari)

'-O que é? - ele insistiu.

'-Um panfleto de batalhas de bandas. - eu respondi tentando pegar.

'-Para quem é isso? - ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu fico me perguntando se ele sabe como isso é sexy. (Sinceramente? Ele sabe. - Tenten)

'-Para mim. - respondi firme e corando.

Ele não fez mais perguntas. Simplesmente saiu andando com o cartaz!!

Eu ia sair correndo atrás dele, quando eu ouvi a voz dele me falando:

'-Vamos?

'-Sim. - disse e o segui alegremente.

Por isso,

**PERDOAI, MENINAS!! A CARNE É FRACA E O SASUKE-KUN É GOSTOSO E SEXY DEMAIS!!**

(Hm... Vamos participar?? - Hinata) (Do quê? Do fã-clube do Sasuke?? - Tenten) (Não, da Batalha das Bandas! - Hinata) (Pode ser, vamos lá!! - Temari)

A campainha acabou de tocar. A Hinata foi abrir.

E, de repente, havia 5 garotos lindos na nossa sala.

Sim, os ignóbeis vizinhos.

**Continua...**

**No Próximo Capítulo: **

**Neji e Tenten numa discussão sobre o Nightwish?**

**A Hinata foi irônica com o Naruto?**

**Quem é a criatura que chegou agora nesse apartamento??**

_Cap. MUITO curto eu sei. Mas é que eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor!! Espero que tenha ficado bom... escrevi em 1 hora e meia... n.n_

_Kissus, e comentem!!_

**Tradução Juicebox – Strokes **

_Todos me vêem_

_mas não é tão fácil assim_

_Em frente ao foco de luz_

_esperando por alguma ação _

_esperando alguma ação _

_por que você não vem até aqui?_

_por que você não vem até aqui?_

_nós temos uma cidade pra amar_

_por que você não vem até aqui?_

_nós temos uma cidade pra amar_

_velhos hábitos morrerão lentamente_

_Eu sei que voc sente falta do modo que eu_

_te via_

_você é frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_ninguém pode me ver_

_tudo está fácil_

_em frente ao foco de luz_

_esperando por alguma atriz_

_esperando por alguma atriz que diga:_

_por que você não vem até aqui?_

_por que você não vem até aqui?_

_nós temos uma cidade pra amar _

_Canções antigas morrerão rapidamente_

_Você nunca confia em mim_

_Por um tempo foi legal_

_mas agora é hora de dizer adeus_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_não não não, frio_

_você é frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_oh, não não, frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_você é muito frio_

_não, não você é muito frio..._


	3. Decoy

**Girl Power **

**N/A: **Minna!!! Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz com o meu saldo de reviews!!! Tanto que resolvi adiantar a atualização!! n.n Hoje ao som de Decoy do Paramore!

Vamos lá!!

**Cantinho Kawaii das Reviews – Arigatou por todas: XD**

**Laila' cerejaa: **Então, está tudo certo. Eu também adoro. Obrigada. Sua review só não foi grande. Mas foi decente n.n Kissus e aqui está o novo capítulo!

**Hyuuga ALe: **Não sei se ficou boa. Espero que goste do meu Neji e da minha Tenten! n.n

espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo. Kissus.

**Lust Lotu's**: Obrigada. Aqui está! n.n

**Roamuh-chan: **Também amo esses casais!!! n.n

Demorei? Eu não sei. Acho que não. Kissus e aqui está o novo cap.

**Aline: **Aqui está. Kissus.

**Juh Hyuuga: **Eu acho que a Sakura ainda vai bater no Sasuke... hehe. Mas nesse capítulo ela está malvadinha com ele (pelo menos de um ângulo). Eu sou apaixonada por ShikaTema!!! n.n Ainda escrevo uma. Essa fic é SasuSaku porque tem mais procura, porque as doses de romance serão iguais.

Kissus e aqui está o capítulo.

**Harunoliliana: **Eu sempre dedico. Eu acho que é uma das formas de agradecer o apoio. n.n Kissus e aqui está o cap. n.n

**Haruno Sakura: ** É melhor eu evitar andar pelas ruas. Dá que o seu PC cai na minha cabeça? Huahauhauhauauhauah

A Ino agradece os aplausos.

Sério. Espera um pouco que eu vou chamar o Sasuke-kun para ele se defender.

Misa: SASUKE-KUNZINHUUUUUUU CADÊ VOCÊ???

*Sasuke entra com raiva da autora*

Sasuke: Black, agora você foi longe demais.

Misa: Aff. Eu só quero que você anote o que a Haruno Sakura está te aconselhando. Ela te manda roubar BEIJOS da Sakura-chan e não CARTAZES.

Sasuke: #¬¬# Hunpf.

Misa: Vaza daqui, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Foi você que me chamou!

Misa: Eu vou me basear no seu artigo da Desciclopédia quando for escrever o próximo cap. u.u

*Sasuke vai embora correndo*

Bem, aqui está o cap. espero que tenha curtido !! Kissus.

**Porquinha-chan: ** Você pediu. Eu atendi! Aqui está!!! n.n

**Bruxa Bru**: Aqui estão o novo cap. espero que tenha curtido! Kissus. XD

**carol-chan: **Aqui está o capítulo. Demorei??? Huahauha

As interrupções são feitas para dar um ar mais jovem. Quando você conta algo para suas amigas, uma sempre precisa fazer um comentário, não é? Huahuahauh

Kissus.

**Haruno Sah-chan: ** Que feioooo!!! Hauhauauahua Eu também já fiz isso u.u'

Não sei se ficou bom, mas eu quis transformá-las em garotas que fazem o que querem e não se seguram e nem são tímidas. n.n

A Hinata desenha bem. \o/

Aqui está.

Kissus.

**Kitai Oliver: **Somos duas! Fã dos casais "tradicionais" até o fim. n.n

Aqui está o novo capítulo!!!! n.n

Kissus.

**Sue Dii: **Que bom.... porque, sabe, é ruim quando os leitores pedem caps. maiores e você não sabe o que pôr para aumentar... u.u'

Eu me apaixonei por essa música quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez. A introdução é a cara da música do Batman!! n.n

Kissus até a próxima atualização! n.n

**Dedicado: Laila' cerejaa**; **Hyuuga ALe**; **Lust Lotu's; Roamuh-chan; Aline; Juh Hyuuga; harunoliliana; Haruno Sakura; porquinha-chan; Bruxa Bru; carol-chan; Haruno Sah-chan; Kitai Oliver e Sue Dii. **Elas comentaram no capítulo anterior, por isso, o cap. vai para elas!!! n.n

**Disclaimer:** Não sou Masashi Kishimoto. Não sou o 3 Doors Down. Ou seja, os personagens não me pertencem e a música também!

**Capítulo 3**

**Decoy**

_:::POV Temari:::_

Yo! Esse é o nosso caderno. De quem? Eu falo! Temari no Sabaku, Tenten Mitsashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka e Sakura Haruno. Algum problema com isso? (Calma, Tema-chan – Hinata).

Então, daí aqueles inúteis entraram no nosso apartamento com três pizzas nas mãos e garrafas de refrigerante.

'-Que merda é essa? - a Tenten perguntou confusa.

'-Pizza? - disse Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'-Isso eu acho que a gente sabe. Queremos o que vocês estão fazendo na NOSSA casa? - perguntei no que Shikamaru, acomodado preguiçosamente no nosso sofá, respondeu:

'-Era problemático demais ficar só homens em casa.

'-Sem contar que eu não ia querer ficar junto do teme! Dattebayo! - o Naruto disse feliz. Ligando a nossa TV.

'-Sabia que a boa educação pede que peçamos para mexer nas coisas dos outros? - a Sakura disse pegando as pizzas das mãos do Gaara. - E também avisar as pessoas de uma visita. Podíamos estar nuas!

'-Não seria ruim. - replicou o Uchiha baixinho. (Desde quando o Sasuke-kun é um hentai? - Ino) (Desde que ele olhou para os peitos da Sakura. - Tenten)

'-Vou no banheiro. - avisou Neji se levantando.

'-Tenten. - A Ino avisou. Sabe qual é a probabilidade do Neji entrar no nosso quarto de ensaios por "acidente"? Muito grande.

A Tenten o seguiu discretamente. Ou pelo menos foi o que eu achei.

'-O que aqueles dois vão fazer? - ouvi o Naruto perguntar maliciosamente.

'-Comprar um vestido de noiva para o Neji. - a Hinata (Sim, a HINATA) respondeu. SEM GAGUEJAR.

Todo mundo parou e olhou para a Hina. Ela simplesmente olhou para as unhas (pintadas de preto, só para constar) e perguntou:

'-O que foi?

O Naruto ficou bege e ficou meio aéreo. A Hinata nunca tinha sido tão má com alguém. (Ele mereceu, a Hina gosta dele e a anta nem para se tocar!!!! - Tenten).

'-Você está andando demais com a problemática. - adivinha quem? Sim o Shika!

'-Desde quando você está acordado? - perguntei confusa.

'-Desde que a Hinata tirou o Naruto. - respondeu o Shika bocejando. Se ele soubesse o que eu tenho vontade de fazer quando ele boceja (O.O Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos! – Ino, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata) (Suas hentais!! - Temari)....

Foi quando ouvimos o barulho de algo quebrando.

'-EU JÁ DISSE!!! O NIGHTWISH SEM A TARJA NÃO É NADA! - A Tenten apareceu berrando escandalosamente e eu tive a impressão que a Ino tomou conta do corpo dela. (HA HA HA Quanta graça – Ino)

'-O TUOMAS AINDA COMPÕE! A TARJA SEM AS MÚSICAS DO NIGHTWISH NÃO SERÁ NADA! - Sim, o Neji (O NEJI) berrando.

'-TUDO BEM. O TUOMAS É UM GÊNIO DA POESIA E MÚSICA, MAS A ANETTE NÃO ENGANA NINGUÉM! - a Tenten revidou.

'-Tenten, acalme-se. - O Neji disse recomposto. Alguém aí tem certeza que ele é normal???

A Tenten respirou fundo algumas vezes. Contou um pouco e depois berrou:

'-AH! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE??? EU OUÇO NIGHTWISH DESDE QUE EU ME ENTENDO POR GENTE!!

'-Menos, Tenten. - A Sakura pediu indo para o nosso quarto de ensaio.

'-O que você vai fazer? - a Ino perguntou.

'-Uma brincadeira com um fundo de verdade! - a Sakura berrou lá do quarto.

Então, Decoy começou a tocar. Nós cinco rimos e começamos a cantar juntas.

Foi quando a Ino e a Sakura (que já tinha voltado) puxaram Gaara e Sasuke para uma dancinha. Elas brincam com eles. Punham as mãos nos ombros deles, os puxavam, riam deles, davam selinhos, lambiam os lábios e piscavam marotamente para eles. Teve uma hora que elas mordiscaram os lábios deles!!

Nessa parte, a Tenten, a Hinata e eu entramos na brincadeira, imitando todos os movimentos de Ino e ríamos dos garotos.

_Close your eyes and make believe  
This is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories  
Try to forget love cause love's forgotten me_

Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
Pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant as stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me

You've never been so used  
As I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue,  
You should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy

Living life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me

Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day

You've never been so used  
As I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue,  
You should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy

I'm not sorry at all  
No, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)  
I won't be sorry at all  
No, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)  
I'd do it over again

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used...  
my little decoy  
...as I'm using you  
my little decoy

A música acabou junto com a campainha tocando.

'-Tomara que seja o síndico. - disse Neji. Sasuke e Gaara só olharam para ele e disseram um expressivo "É" e o Naruto começou a berrar.

'-Problemáticos. - o Shikamaru disse.

A Ino foi atender e recebeu um ser loiro a erguendo e dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

'-Priminha! - o ser exclamou.

'-Deidara? - os meninos perguntaram confusos.

'-Deidara? Cadê aquele desgraçado!!! - o ser loiro disse e daí os meninos ficaram com gotas enormes na cabeça. Enquanto nós, garotas, ríamos.

**Fim de Capítulo**

**Peraí. Se essa criatura não é o Deidara, então é quem? **

**Volta às aulas. **

**Ei, Shika e Tema! Parem de brigar!**

**Naruto, aprenda a comer de boca fechada quando vir a nova-Hinata abalando as estruturas do Konoha!**

_Hey! Curtiram o capítulo? Sabe, eu estava cantando essa música quando o capítulo me veio à mente._

_Decidi-me de uma coisa. Todos os capítulos terão nomes de músicas. Os que eles não cantarem (não quero uma fic High School Musical, obrigada u.u), eu colocarei o título e um trecho. Beleza?_

_Gente, mandem músicas de Rock que vocês querem ver na fic... se quiserem. _

_**Tradução de Decoy**_

Passatempo

Feche seus olhos e faça acreditar  
Que é aqui que você gostaria de estar.  
Esquecendo todas as lembranças.  
Tento esquecer o amor  
Porque o amor me esqueceu

Bom, ei, ei baby  
Nunca é tarde demais  
Logo você não vai lembrar de nada  
E eu estarei distante, assim como as estrelas relembrando  
Que seu coração estava sendo desperdiçado em mim.

Você nunca foi tão usado  
Como estou estou te usando, abusando você  
Meu pequeno passatempo  
Não fique tão triste  
Você deveria ter visto de cara  
Estou te usando, meu pequeno passatempo  
Meu pequeno passatempo

Vivendo a vida dentro de um sonho  
O tempo está mudando tudo  
Esquecendo todas as lembranças  
E eu sou forçada a você  
Só porque você é a mim.

Bom, ei, ei baby  
Nunca é tarde demais  
Quando eu for embora você não lembrará de nada  
Mas eu não posso ficar e você sabe que eu não vou esperar  
Eu já tinha ido desde do primeiro dia

Você nunca foi tão usado  
Como estou estou te usando  
Abusando de você, meu pequeno passatempo  
Não fique tão triste  
Você deveria ter visto de cara  
Estou te usando, meu pequeno passatempo

Eu não me arrependo nem um pouco  
(não me arrependo nem um pouco, não me arrependo, não)  
Eu não vou me arrepender nem um pouco  
(não me arrependo nem um pouco, não me arrependo, não)  
Eu faria tudo de novo

Não fique tão triste, meu pequeno passatempo  
Você devia ter percebido logo de cara, meu pequeno passatempo  
Você nunca foi tão usado, meu pequeno passatempo  
Como eu estou te usando, meu pequeno passatempo


	4. Story Of A Girl

**Girl Power **

**N/A: **Gente, quantas reviews!!! Inspira-me até escrever um capítulo antecipado!!!! n.n

Estou ao som de Story Of A Girl do 3 Doors Down!!!

**Cantinho Kawaii das Reviews: Arigatou, minna!**

_Comentário: A maioria se assustou com a Hina-chan, hehe_

**Carol-chan: **Se você gostou da minha Hina do capítulo anterior. Vai amar essa. n.n

Kissus e aqui está!!!

**Laila' cerejaa: ** Que bom que gostou. Eu achei que ia ficar legal essa história de debate sobre bandas. Bem, espero que curta esse capítulo!

A primeira vez que eu ouvi Decoy foi um momento mágico. Eu amo o refrão!!!

Kissus!

**Lust Lotu's: ** Que bom que gostou da minha Hina!!! n.n Eu estava com medo de não gostarem dela.

Bem, eu também concordo com a Tenten. Sei lá. Você ouve a voz da Anette dá agonia. Ela não é boa como a da Tarja.

Que bom que está gostando!

Kissus.

**Sue Dii: **Bem, somos duas fãs de Decoy. Eu não ouvia muito Paramore, mas pela fic (sabe, eu precisava ouvir mais bandas de vocais femininos para dar mais ênfase no Girl Power.

Espero que não tenha se decepcionado com o ser loiro.

Já baixei as músicas para ouvir e escrever capítulos sobre os títulos.

Next Contestant já está garantido, vai para Girl Power. A outra eu vou ouvir e ver a letra mais tarde...

Até a próxima...

Kissus.

**HarunoLiliana: **Isso já aconteceu comigo. Em uma fic de fichas... depois disso, nunca mais respondi à uma fic dessas. Eu também amo reviews grandes... \o/

Concordo. Me desiludiram quando eu fui ouvir a voz da Anette. O que salva o Nightwish é o Marco. Só.

Hentais não. Mini-hentais. Hauhauahuahuah

É que eu sou meio pervertida... daí, eu não consigo escrever algo sem um pouco de humor negro ou malícia (ou os dois).

Bem, fico feliz que eu não te vendi o teu pc. Menos alguma coisa para cair na minha cabeça... u.u'

Kissus e até a próxima.

**Kitai Oliver: **Obrigada. Fiquei muito feliz ao ver que as pessoas gostaram da Hinata meio revoltadinha com o Naruto. Só que a minha, por enquanto, ficará fora dos padrões. Afinal, elas querem ser notadas e reconhecidas.

Espero que não tenha achado muito apelativo o primo da Ino. Era importante para a história.

Eu acho que todos apóiam a Tenten! Pelo menos até hoje eu não vi ninguém que falasse o contrário.

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Kissus.

**Roamuh-chan: **Apoiado! Um bando de mau-educados!

Daqui a pouco o Jiraya pede dicas hentais para o Sasuke.

A Hinata tirar o Naruto foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. Elas são tão boazinhas no geral que me deu a vontade de "humanizá-las". Ou sei lá o quê.

Bem, sobre de que parte o Deidei é da família da Ino, eu explico tudo no próximo capítulo.

Kissus

**Juh Hyuuga: **De nada. Bem, quando lembrar me fala o nome e a banda que eu baixo e ouço para ver se fica legal, geralmente fica.

Bem, Aqui está o novo cap.

Kissus.

**Haruno Sah-chan: ** Huahauauha' Por que será que todo mundo está assustado com a Hina-chan?

Obrigada. Baixarei e colocarei pelo menos uma como título de capítulo.

Kissus.

**Bruxa Bru: ** Calma. Não roa as unhas. Atualização rápida. Beijos e aqui está o capítulo.

**Nariki shiba: **Obrigada.

Bem, eu não apóio SasuHina, mas já li algumas. Bem, aqui está o capítulo.

Kissus.

**Marimary-chan:** hauhauahuahuah' Eu acho que todo mundo se assustou quando a Hina tirou o Naruto.

Eles estavam mais assustados e com cara de "an?" do que qualquer coisa. Eles vão cair ainda mais. Ou não.

Aqui está. Kissus.

**Alissa: ** Que bom! Fico feliz quando consigo isso! Que legal. Depois que eu postei, encontrei uma GaaIno que era nesse estilo. Fiquei tão feliz com isso!!!

Kissus.

**Dedicado: carol-chan; Laila' cerejaa; Lust Lotu's; Sue Dii; harunoliliana; Kitai Oliver; Roamuh-chan; Juh Hyuuga; Haruno Sah-chan; Bruxa Bru; nariki shiba; Marimary-chan e Alissa. **Essas pessoas lindas comentaram e é por isso que estão no Hall da Dedicatória n.n

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Fato. A música do 3 Doors Down, idem.

**Capítulo 4**

**Story Of A Girl**

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles. _

_:::POV Hinata:::_

Caderno de: Hinata Hyuuga; Tenten Mitsashi; Ino Yamanaka; Temari no Sabaku e Sakura Haruno. As conhecidas Girl Power! (Huahauhauahuahauhauhauauauh' – Outras)

Daí, a criatura loira que estava agarrada na Ino-chan se soltou e disse:

'-Ah! Eu não me apresentei. - Pudemos ver que era uma garota, porque seu corpo delatava. Apesar da bermuda listrada folgada e o All Star preto surrado e a camiseta se decote. Apesar da blusa estar um pouco apertada e curta para ser de um garoto. Enfim. - Meu nome é Hikari Yamanaka. Sou irmã gêmea do Deidara e prima da Ino. - ela levantou um polegar ao estilo nice guy.

Realmente, Hikari parecia-se muito com Deidara. A diferença é que os cabelos eram mais curtos, a franja reta que cobria os olhos azuis da mesma cor. E, óbvio, o sexo.

Ela correu para nos cumprimentar. Num estilo que me lembrava aquelas garotas nova-iorquinas livres. Foi quando ela parou e ficou encarando o Gaara como se estivesse encantada.

'-Ino, você tem razão! Ele é muito gostoso! - ela berrou muito feliz com a conclusão que tirou. E a Ino corou MUITO (Mais do que você quando o Naruto te olhava. - Temari) (Tema-chan, cale-se! - Hinata) (O.O – Ino, Tenten e Sakura) ( – Temari).

Todos nós rimos, exceto Gaara, Ino e Hikari. Esta última porque estava analisando Sasuke com um olhar voraz. (Assim até parece que ela quer o **MEU **Sasuke-kun! - Sakura).

'-Ei você! Você tem um irmão sexy chamado... Caramba! Qual é o nome do Deus Grego que está na banda do meu irmãozinho?? - Ela parou e começou a dizer nomes baixinho. - Pein, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu... Sasori, ai Sasori, Itachi, Tobi... TOBI! - ela berrou feliz.

'-É minha impressão ou sua prima confundiu o Itachi com o Tobi? - a Sakura perguntou entre risadas.

'-Er, Hikari, o Tobi é meu primo. Meu irmão é o Itachi. - Sasuke explicou seco.

'-Dá na mesma. - ela balançou a mão e viu uma pizza na mão do Naruto. - Importa-se? - ela pegou a pizza do Naruto! NINGUÉM tira comida do loirinho!!!

Começamos a conversar com a prima de Ino. Kari (Hikari prefere ser chamada assim) está no Japão por "tempo" indeterminado como ela respondeu a Neji com um sorriso maroto que fez o meu priminho corar e a Tenten ficar rubra de raiva (Ei! -Tenten) (Hauhauhauahuahuah' – As outras). E, por isso, precisava de um lugar para ficar.

'-Você sabe cozinhar? - Shikamaru perguntou.

'-Sei. - Kari respondeu com um sorriso. - Por quê?

'-Pronto. Já tem onde ficar. - ele se levantou, bocejou e foi em direção às malas dela.

'-Preguiçoso, se você pensa que vai levar a Kari assim para o apartamento de vocês, pensou errado. - Temari avisou cruzando os braços na altura dos seios.

'-Problemática... - Shikamaru massageou as têmporas e se virou para começar uma batalha com Temari.

O que ele não contava era que Temari estivesse tão perto dele. Tão perto que os corpos se roçavam levemente. (UI! - Ino)

Os olhos do Shika caíram para o decote da Tema. E ele ficou um tempão com o olhar lá. Até que a Temari deu um tapa no rosto dele e berrou:

'-SEU HENTAI!

'-Você pode se aproveitar de mim e eu não posso olhar para você? - ele perguntou aborrecido.

'-EXATAMENTE! - ela berrou em resposta.

'-Ino, onde eu me acomodo? - Kari pediu educadamente.

'-Meninas, vamos levá-la até o nosso quarto. Meninos façam o favor de carregar as malas dela. - Ino pediu, puxando Neji e Gaara. Enquanto, Tenten e Hikari iam para o quarto.

'-Quer ramen, Naruto? - Sakura perguntou e puxou Sasuke junto.

'-SABE, GAROTA, VOCÊ É MUITO PROBLEMÁTICA. TODAS VOCÊS SÃO! - ele berrou.

'-NÃO FALA DAS MINHAS AMIGAS QUE EU AINDA NÃO FALEI DOS SEUS. - A Tema-chan tremia de raiva.

'-QUE, A PROPÓSITO, SÃO SEUS TAMBÉM. - ele lembrou e eu vi a Temari socando ele até o Shika ficar idêntico à máscara de Halloween do Tobi. Pelo menos na minha mente (Hina-chan sangüinária! - Sakura).

'-QUER SABER DE UMA COISA, NARA? - A Tema berrou e eu me preparei para ouvir chingamentos de 10º grau. - EU VOU TE ENSINAR O QUE É ABUSAR DE UMA PESSOA!

Shikamaru não teve tempo de replicar. Temari estava pendurada na cintura dele pelas pernas e descia os dedos pela camisa de botões dele, abrindo-os na maior cara de pau.

Ele tentou segurá-la pela cintura e levou um tapa na mão. Ela o derrubou no sofá (Nessa parte, eu tive que pular para o lado). Marcou ele com um chupão no pescoço e... (Hinatinha-chan, o que é isso? Assistindo o que os outros fazem em quatro paredes? - Temari) se levantou calmamente. Obviamente, a Temari não viu que todo mundo assistiu a ceninha.

'-_I'm using you, abusing you_. - Temari cantarolou e deu um selinho nele.

De repente, ouviu-se o som de palmas. Eram Tenten, Kari e Ino batendo palmas para a Temari. A Sakura e eu logo acompanhamos com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

'-Aprendeu? - ela perguntou com uma voz sexy para ele.

Todas nós sorrimos e os meninos nos olharam assustados.

'-Hinata-chan, você ficou do mal? - eu ouvi o Naruto-kun me perguntar docemente. Desculpa, Naruto. Mas é pelo bem maior. Conquistar você. (Falou tudo! - Sakura e Tenten)

'-Meu caro, não sei do que você está pensando. Somente fizemos uma brincadeira. E o Shika-kun não gostou. - eu disse morrendo de vontade de corar. Mas eu não daria essa satisfação à ele. (Mandou bem!!!! - Temari)

Os meninos me olharam como se eu tivesse dito que ia me casar com um poodle toy.

'-Precisamos ir para casa. - disse Neji olhando de esguelha para Tenten. Eu acho que ele ficou com medo de ser atacado. (#u.u# eu nunca ia atacar o Neji-kun – Tenten)

'-Eu também acho. - o Shika concordou abotoando a camisa dele.

'-Está com medinho, Shika? - a Temari provocou.

'-Problemática. - ele murmurou corado.

'-Meninas, eu adorei a brincadeira! - O Naruto disse feliz.

'-Naruto, elas disseram que éramos passatempos delas. - Sasuke disse sério.

'-É mais a Hinata-chan abusou de mim! - eu corei fracamente e ele percebeu.

'-Pensando por esse ângulo... - Sasuke disse. E a Sakura ficou rosa-choque.

'-Sasuke. - ela disse séria e ele corou.

'-Desculpa, Sakura. - ele disse e vazou.

Gaara ficou ali um tempo ainda. Como se estivesse tentando compreender alguma coisa.

'-Já vou. - ele saiu e recebeu um caloroso "Volte sempre, priminho!" da Kari.

Eu acho que os meninos não voltarão aqui tão cedo. (hehe - Temari)

**Uma semana...**

Volta às aulas. Sim. Sinônimo de estudo. Kari foi ficar na casa do pai. Alguma coisa sobre ela ser filha de pais separados.

Concluindo, lá fomos nós cinco para a escola em busca de conhecimento. No meio do caminho vimos um aglomerado de pessoas. Ao redor de quem? Dos Akatsukis.

Akatsuki é a banda do Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Hidan e Kakuzu. Eu sei é uma banda enorme. Mas eles são muito bons no que fazem. MUITO bons.

'-Deidara! - a Ino berrou e o Deidara saiu correndo até a prima.

'-O que foi, coisa loira? - Deidara perguntou e riu ao ver o biquinho.

'-A Kari está no Japão. - ela respondeu e o loiro se assustou.

'-A Kari, Kari?

'-Não. A Kari, Karin. - a Ino respondeu revirando os olhos. - Vai tocar bateria que você ganha mais.

Foi aí que aconteceu. Sabe, tem um garoto da escola, o Kiba. Ele tem a mania de me chamar para sair. Não posso falar que ele é feio, porque ele é lindo e super fofo comigo.

'-Hinata, você vai sair comigo hoje? - ele me perguntou com um lindo sorriso. - Nem que seja só para tomar um sorvete.

O Naruto comia distraidamente ramen perto. As meninas conversavam com os Akatsukis. Os meninos nos olharam como se esperassem ver eu corar e falar que não.

'-Claro. Após a aula? - perguntei com um sorriso.

Os olhos de Kiba brilharam tanto que eu me senti bem por aceitar o convite.

'-O QUÊ????? - ouvi o Naruto perguntar. - A Hinata-chan vai sair com o Kiba-baka?

'-Não, Naruto. Eu vou sair com a Tsunade. Nós vamos fazer as unhas juntas. - respondi irônica e toda escola parou.

E o Naruto cuspiu todo o ramen que estava na boca.

'-Nos vemos depois da aula, Kiba-kun. - disse docemente e ele corou fracamente.

'-Até lá. - e ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha.

E, aqui estou eu. É aula do Kakashi-sensei e escrevo tudo isso. O que eu faço, meninas?

**Fim de Capítulo n.n**

**Kari, você é AQUELA Kari?**

**Shika? O que você e a Tema-chan estavam fazendo?**

**Tobi! Eu aceito sair com você!**

**Festa de início de ano. **

_Pessoas, o que acharam do capítulo??? Eu sei que não está tão bom, mas dêem um desconto. Eu adorei a cena da Tema-chan e do Shika-kun.. mas é pessoal e eu sou perva u.u' _

_Hauhauhauahuah_

_Sim, Akatsuki é uma banda. Eu achei que ia ficar legal! n.n_

_bem, o trecho é do 3 Doors Down_

**Tradução do trecho:**

**Esta é a história de uma garota  
Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro  
E com um olhar tão triste nas fotografias  
Eu absolutamente a amo  
Quando ela sorri.**

_Eu vejo a Hina assim... sabe, tristonha. Eu acho que é assim que o Naruto a vê!_

_Kissus... e, já sabem, quanto mais reviews eu tiver, mais rápido posto (chantagista)_


	5. Natasha

**Girl Power**

**N/A: **Oie gente!! Bem, antes de me matarem por causa da demora, deixa eu me justificar: fui expulsa de casa (reforma), minha internet deixou de pegar (e até agora estou sem... ¬¬) e tive provas finais do cão! ¬¬ Mas, tudo bem, eu já superei! ^^'

Hoje ao som de Natasha do Capital Inicial

**Gente, eu não irei responder as reviews hoje, porque estou com muita pressa de postar; mas eu prometo que respondo as do próximo, sem falta! ^^**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto. A música é do Capital Inicial! Meu? Bem, no momento, a Kari. Pelo menos eu acho que sim. ^^'

**Dedicado: Lust Lotu's; Haruno Sah-chan; Marimary-chan; ; carol-chan; Alissa; harunoliliana; Sue Dii; Juh Hyuuga; Bruxa Bru; Roamuh-chan; Sabaku no AnaH; Naat Uchiha; Yasmiiim Haruno-Chan. **Essas pessoas lindas comentaram e, por isso, merecem o capítulo em homenagem a elas.

**Capítulo 5**

**Natasha "(s)"**

"_17 anos e fugiu de casa às 7 horas da manhã do dia errado_

_Levou na bolsa umas mentiras para contar_

_Deixou para trás os pais e o namorado._

_Um passo sem pensar _

_Um outro dia, um outro lugar."_

_:::POV Tenten:::_

Minna-san! Esse é o caderno de Tenten Mitsashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari no Sabaku, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Tudo bem com vocês?? n.n

Assim que a Hina-chan aceitou sair com o Kiba; que, convenhamos, é um gato. (Apoiado. Quem me dera um gato desses dando encima de mim! – Ino) (Realmente... – Sakura) (Hina-chan sortuda! – Temari). O Neji começou a ficar vermelho e seguiu o Kiba com um olhar maníaco.

'-Ei, você não sai daqui. – eu avisei puxando ele pelo pulso.

'-Por que deveria te escutar? – ele me perguntou rubro de raiva.

'-Porque, caso não se lembre, eu sou sua amiga desde o jardim da infância. – eu respondi com raiva.

'-Tanto tempo assim? – ele perguntou alto sem perceber.

'-Não, Hyuuga. Estou mentindo. – eu respondi irônica e me juntei às meninas, que estavam conversando com os Akas.

Mal cheguei lá e o sinal indicando o início da aula tocou.

'-Vamos, Deidei! – a Ino o arrastou, dando o braço para ele e com o outro preso no da Temari.

'-Quer companhia, Sakura? – perguntou charmosamente Itachi. – Adoraria conversar mais com uma guitarrista tão boa como você.

Eu vi o Sasuke ficar vermelho e segurei o riso. Sakura, Sakura, você está conquistando o Uchiha errado... (Huahauhauahuahauhauh' – as outras) (#u.u'# - Sakura)

'-Pode ficar tranqüilo, mano. Eu a acompanho. – eu vi o Sasuke puxar a Sakura pela cintura.

A Sakura bufou. Hehe isso ia ser divertido.

'-A Sakura tem vontade própria. Vamos Tenten. – ela disse dando um sorriso no que eu ri gostosamente.

'-Nos vemos Sakura. – Itachi disse sorrindo charmosamente com um aceno de mãos. E eu vi perfeitamente quando o Sasuke bufou com raiva.

'-Até breve, Tenten-chan! – eu ouvi Tobi berrar. – Sakura-chan!

Sério. Se Tobi Uchiha não fosse tão lindo, inteligente e gostoso, eu ia achar que ele é uma criança grande. (Sinto um cheirinho... – Temari) (Ino! Eu disse que você não podia soltar pum aqui! – Sakura) (Quanta graça testa! – Ino).

Entramos na sala antes do Kakashi e nos sentamos no fundão, como sempre.

'-Eu te disse Deidara! A Kari voltou para o Japão! – a Ino tagarelava com o Deidara na porta da sala.

'-Ela estava em Nova York, un! Eu falei com ela semana passada, un! – Deidara exclamou olhando o corredor. - O Jiraiya está indo para a sala e está com hemorragia nasal. – ele completou com nojo.

'-Ainda bem que eu não estava no banheiro feminino. – comentou Ino com um sorriso.

O Deidara saiu correndo para a sala de aula; mas conhecendo o Deidara como eu acho que eu conheço, ele queria ficar lá com a Ino.

Meia hora depois, o Kakashi chegou dizendo que tinha ajudado uma menininha a encontrar o seu peixe. (Fico pensando se ele sabe que a gente não é idiota... – Temari).

Ele deu um exercício bobo sobre o Romantismo, até que a criatura mais fútil que eu conheço levantou a mão:

'-Por que eu tenho que saber qual desses livros é de Byron? – ela perguntou a Karin, sendo apoiada pela Kin, Tayuya e a Matsuri. (Cara, como eu ODEIO a Matsuri. – Ino) (Só por que ela é ex do Gaara? – Hinata)

'-Porque é matéria. – ele respondeu simplesmente. - Então classe, qual desses livros é de Byron?

Vou colocar aqui as alternativas só para deixá-los a par de quão babaca era o exercício:

Harry Potter

Don Juan

Fantasma da Ópera

Asterix e Obelix (isso não é um filme?)

Don Juan Triunfante (Isso é uma música do musical Fantasma da ópera!)

A questão era tão retardada que só a Karin e as amiguinhas dela e um grandão esquisito que anda com o Kimimaro para não saber.

A aula acabou e logo vieram as aulas do Jiraiya (Educação Sexual – Peraí, um pervertido como ele nos educando sobre sexo? O que deu nesse mundo?), do Asuma (Geografia – ele sai de cinco em cinco minutos para fumar um cigarrinho, mas é um bom professor), do Iruka (Matemática. – um bom professor. Bonzinho, bem-educado, simpático e que dá provas de recuperação n.n).

No intervalo, as meninas e eu estávamos cantando uma música qualquer, quando o Tobi e os outros Akatsukis (menos o Pein e a Konan que deviam estar se pegando num canto da escola... u.u).

'-A Kari está na sua casa? – o Deidara foi perguntando para Ino.

'-Kari-chan está de volta? – Tobi perguntou. – Tobi está tão feliz.

Eu vi os patetas que chamamos de vizinhos chegando e pensei sem medo:

'-Pior não fica.

'-Tenten-chan, Tobi pode te perguntar uma coisa? – ele perguntou subitamente

'-Claro.

'-Você aceitaria sair com Tobi? – ele pediu com um sorrisão fofo.

'-É claro que não, Tobi. – respondeu o Neji por mim. – Ela não sai com idiotas.

O Tobi arregalou os olhos e ficou um pouco amuado. Até que ele ficou vermelho de raiva e socou as mãos.

'-Ei! Tobi não bate nele! – eu pedi docemente. O Neji sorriu confiante. – Porque eu quero sim sair com você! – eu disse com um sorriso.

'-Que bom Tenten-chan! – o Tobi me abraçou e me rodou alegremente. – Tobi está feliz.

'-E só para constar, Neji_-kun_ – pronunciei o "kun" com ironia. – O idiota é você. – e, no calor do momento, eu... Bem, beijei o Tobi.

E se eu soubesse que ele beija tão bem, teria beijado antes. (Vai trocar o Neji pelo Tobi? – Hinata) (Não. Mas que o Tobi beija bem, beija. n.n – Tenten)

Senti as ondas de raiva do Neji e sorri me separando do Tobi. Cara, eu poderia rir dele até amanhã. Mas também, a culpa é dele. Quem mandou ele me ignorar a vida inteira? (Isso aí! – Temari).

Foi quando os meus ouvidos captaram duas conversas paralelas.

'-Hinata-chan, você vai sair mesmo com o Kiba-baka? – o Naruto perguntou fazendo biquinho.

'-Vou. – ela respondeu indiferente, mas eu vi que ela estava se esforçando para não corar e/ou desmaiar.

'-E eu, Hinata-chan? – ele perguntou com uma carinha adorável. Quase tão adorável quanto o Tobi quando ouviu que a "Kari-chan" voltou. (OMG! Você está a fim do Tobi! – Ino) (Cala a boca, Ino! – Tenten)

'-Você o que? – ela perguntou. – Esse assunto é entre o Kiba e eu.

De repente, o Kiba apareceu correndo pelo pátio.

'-Hinata! – ele exclamou. – Olá para todos.

O Itachi olhou para o Kiba com um olhar estranho. Muito estranho.

'-Você é Kiba Inuzuka? – ele perguntou sorrindo calmamente.

'-Sou. Por quê? – Kiba perguntou confuso. Desde quando Itachi Uchiha fazia perguntas?

'-Nada não. – ele sorriu. – Então, Sakura, qual é o seu solo de guitarra favorito mesmo?

Nessa parte eu vi Sasuke bufar e se aproximar da minha amiga rosa rapidamente.

'-Você toca guitarra? – ele perguntou indiferente.

'-Há 7 anos e você sabe disso, Uchiha. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto o Kisame que ouvia a conversa soltava um "ai! Essa doeu, Uchiha".

Eu não ouvi o que a Sasuke respondeu, porque minha atenção foi presa para uma conversa estranha que eu captei. (Tenten ouvidos biônicos n.n – Sakura)

'-Problemática, precisamos conversar. – Shikamaru disse para Tema-chan.

'-Por quê? Quer outra aulinha? – ela perguntou rindo maliciosamente em seguida.

'-Se for particular. – ele deu de ombros.

Temari corou até o último fio de cabelo, mas não deixou que ele visse; pois jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir.

'-Eu não sou o passatempo aqui, Shika. – ela disse acertando a cabeça.

'-Eu sou o seu não é mesmo? – ele perguntou e ela riu de novo.

'-Claro. É muito divertido fazer um preguiçoso ficar acordado, mesmo que por motivos sórdidos. – Temari disse em alto e bom som. Sorte dela que todo mundo (menos eu) estava entretido na sua própria conversa. Por que eu não estava entretida com o Tobi? Ora, ele foi ajudar uma menininha que chorava porque tinha ralado o joelho. Ele deu um grito que se parecia "Espera menininha! Tobi vai te ajudar!" e saiu correndo atrás dela.

'-Como você sabe que são sórdidos? – ele perguntou maliciosamente.

'-Porque vem de você, Nara. Ou você acha mesmo que eu caio nessa que esse seu olhar baixo é tédio? – Temari riu ao vê-lo corar.

'-Problemática... – ele disse em tom de reprovação.

Temari simplesmente se virou para o irmão e perguntou casualmente:

'-Como é viver com um bando de homens?

'-Da mesma maneira que é viver com um bando de mulheres. – Gaara respondeu indiferente.

'-Então tem o dia da depilação também? – perguntou Ino, arrancando risos de todos e um ruborzinho do ruivo que ela tanto ama.

'-Tenho dó da Konan. Imagina morar com 8 caras! – comentei e Kisame riu.

'-8 caras. Mas ela só tem olhos para um! – disse Hidan com um sorriso malicioso para o meu lado.

'-Tobi voltou! – o Tobi avisou com um sorriso lindo naquele rostinho infantil. (Oh, Tobi! Amor meu! Digas que és meu Romeu! – Hinata) (hauhauhauahua' – as outras) (Hinata, você já foi mais inocente! – Tenten).

'-Você não precisa avisar, un!. – disse Deidara.

'-Tobi tem uma novidade! – ele avisou com um sorrisão.

'-Eu sei que você vai sair com a Tenten, un! Não precisa espalhar, un! – Deidara disse massageando as têmporas.

'-Não é isso! – eu não pude saber o que era, porque o sinal bateu.

Aula de Biologia com a Tsunade. Ela está com cara de ressaca. Por que temos que ter tantos professores estranhos?

Ou seja, comunicações por bilhetinhos.

Olhem só o que eu acabei de receber do Neji.

_Ora, seu namorado é um pouco infantil, não?Neji._

**Isso é da sua conta, porque... Tenten.**

_Porque eu sou seu amigo. Neji_

**Faça-me rir. Tenten**

_Até parece que um cara como ELE seria seu tipo, Tenten. Neji_

**E se for? Qual é o problema, Hyuuga? Tenten**

_Vocês formam um casal estranho. Neji_

**E quem forma um casal bonito comigo? Tenten**

_Eu. Neji._

**Nem em sonhos, Hyuuga. Tenten. **

Ele não teve tempo de responder, pois bateu o sinal.

'-Vou te provar, Mitsashi. – ele avisou com um sorriso um tanto quanto misterioso. (Alguém sentiu a malícia? – Temari) (aham. Neji safado. – Ino).

'-Estarei esperando. – eu disse e joguei um beijinho para ele.

Após a aula Dupla de Biologia com a Tsunade, saímos da escola para irmos andando até em casa.

Qual foi a nossa surpresa ao vermos Kari encostada num Jeep Willys verde-oliva com um sorriso maroto.

'-Surpresa!

De repente, a nossa visão dela foi sufocada por três vultos de preto. Um loiro, um ruivo e um moreno.

'-Kari-chan! – Tobi disse a apertando. – Tobi estava com saudades de você!

'-Maninha! Estava com saudades, un! – Deidara disse enchendo o rosto de Kari de beijos.

'-Kari. – Sasori disse meio de fora. (Tinha que ser primo do Gaara! – Temari) (Er... ele não é seu primo também?? – Hinata).

'-Maninho! Tobi-kun! Sasori! – ela pulou no Deidara e no Tobi e ficou encarando o Sasori até ele sorrir e ela pular nele dando um selinho nele.

'-Pára o mundo que eu quero descer. – a Karin disse para a Tayuya perto da gente. – Aquilo é irmã do Deidara? – ela perguntou com nojo.

Não, Karin. Ela irmã do Itachi. Não está vendo os cabelos negros? Ou os olhos negros?

Kari se separou dos três e se aproximou de nós.

'-Carona? – ofereceu.

'-Obrigada. – nós agradecemos (menos a Hina) e pulamos para dentro do Jeep que estava sem a lona. Ou seja, conversível.

'-Kari, eu vou sair com um amigo. – avisou Hinata e Kari deu risada.

'-Dê uns pegas nele por mim. – ela pediu e a Hina corou levemente.

'-Vamos, Hinata? – perguntou Kiba se aproximando.

'-Sim, Kiba-kun. – Hina disse e ele se ofereceu para carregar a mochila da Hina.

'-Cara... – a Kari se preparou para fazer seus comentários.

'-Kari! – a Ino chamou e ela riu.

'-Vamos logo! – ela disse e pulou no banco do motorista. – Maninho, mande um beijo para o resto da Akatsuki, beleza?

'-Está bem, coisa doida, un! – ele disse.

'-Tchau Kari-chan! Tenten-chaaaaan! – o Tobi disse enquanto corria atrás do carro. (Kawaii! – Kari) (Ka-kari?? O-O – as outras) (Eu não posso?? T-T – Kari) (Tudo bem! – as outras).

Do carro, eu vi o Neji e o Naruto seguir a Hinata e o Kiba no que eles julgavam discretamente. Hilário.

'-Cara, eles vão se intrometer na vida da Hinata. – Kari comentou com um aceno de cabeça para Neji e Naruto.

'-Coitada. – Ino balançou a cabeça e riu. – Mas isso me deu uma ideiazinha BEM safada.

'-O quê? – a Sakura perguntou antes que qualquer outra pudesse perguntar.

'-Vocês vão fazer o que eu acho que vão? - Kari perguntou desviando a atenção da rua, para se virar para Ino.

'-Hikari! – eu berrei. A gente poderia ter morrido no caminho. Ou atropelado um gato. Ou uma velhinha.

'-Qual é o plano? – perguntou Temari com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Eu acho que ela é sádica, sério. Ela fica toda alegre quando tem uma oportunidade de acabar com a felicidade do Shikamaru. (Ei! Eu só aproveito para brincar um pouco. – Temari) (Temari, você é meio maligna sim, quando se trata do Shikamaru. – Ino).

'-Pegar pesado. – Kari respondeu por Ino e nós a olhamos confusa. Ela queria conquistar alguém? – O que foi? Essa é a técnica de conquista da minha mãe. E, bem, do meu tio.

No caminho, ela explicou que mora com a mãe e com o tio em Nova York desde pequena. O tio é empresário de modelos e simplesmente pira quando vê um rostinho bonito. Só que ela acabou ficando cansada de tudo lá. Tanto que deu um jeito de vir para o Japão para, simplesmente, poder ir a uma escola sem alunas fanáticas por moda implorando convites para desfiles.

Então, aqui temos a Kari Yamanaka. Uma doida que "fugiu" de casa e, bem, de país.

Chegamos em casa rápido e Kari disse que ia terminar o almoço.

De repente, uma enorme lasanha surgiu na nossa mesa.

'-Espero que gostem de massa. – ela sorriu feliz, enquanto pegava os pratos. – Não consegui lembrar de nenhuma comida além dessa.

Atacamos rapidamente a lasanha dela, que estava deliciosa.

De repente, tocaram a campainha e a Temari correu para abrir a porta.

'-Viemos almoçar! – avisaram Shikamaru, Sasuke e Gaara.

'-An? – todas nós estávamos confusas, menos Kari. Ela corria para pegar mais pratos, feliz da vida.

'-A Kari nos chamou. – explicou Gaara se servindo da Lasanha.

'-Comam bonitinho, crianças! – ela disse com um sorriso feliz.

'-Ino, ela é doida ou só se finge? – perguntei a Ino e ela riu.

'-Ela é irmã gêmea do Deidara.

'-Está explicado. – e nós duas rimos.

No meio do almoço, Shikamaru começou a dormir. Temari não ia deixar essa passar. Aproveitando-se do fato dele estar do lado dela (eu vi, viu Tema!), ela pôs aquelas pernas que ninguém sabe como são tão perfeitas, encima das dele.

Ele sentiu um peso nas pernas e então abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o decote da Temari e um sorriso sarcástico da loira.

'-Bom dia, bela adormecida! – ela disse sorrindo "inocentemente"

'-T-Temari. – ele gaguejou. Se olhasse para frente, encarava o Gaara, se olhasse para o outro lado dava de cara com a parede, para baixo, as coxas da Tema, para o outro lado os peitos da Tema.

'-O que foi? Teve um sonho comigo, foi? – ela perguntou divertida.

Foi quando o Shikamaru se levantou, puxou a Temari e saiu correndo.

'-Cadê a Tema-chan e o brinquedinho dela? – perguntou Kari com uma garrafa de Coca-Cola.

'-Foram brincar. – respondeu Sasuke marotamente e eu vi o Gaara segurar a faca como se fosse um punhal.

'-Ah. – ela se sentou novamente. E continuamos a comer.

Após o almoço, Kari obrigou os meninos a lavarem a louça, enquanto íamos conversar.

Quando Sasuke e Gaara terminaram de lavar e guardar a louça (já que Shika simplesmente SUMIU com a Tema), eles disseram que iam para o apartamento deles.

Eu fui abrir a porta e dei de cara com uma cena constrangedora:

A TEMARI E O SHIKAMARU SE ENGOLINDO NA PAREDE DO ELEVADOR.

'-Temari. – Gaara disse apático. –Temari! – disse com mais força. – TEMARI! – ele berrou desesperado e rubro de raiva.

'-Gaara? – a Tema perguntou fracamente. – INOOOO AJUDAAAA AQUIIII!! – ela berrou e Ino, Sakura e Kari vieram correndo.

'-O que foi criatura? – a Ino perguntou e parou ao ver a situação do Shika e da Tema. – Entendi.

Ela respirou fundo, passou as mãos nos cabelos e sorriu:

'-Vamos, Gaara. Eu tenho o novo cd do Guns!

Nas mãos da Ino, ele baixou a guarda e seguiu-a para ouvir o tão esperado _Chinese Democracy_. E, mais uma vez, fomos salvas pelo Axl.

Então a Temari fez a coisa mais estranha do mundo: ela simplesmente começou a entrar no nosso apartamento sem nem ao menos olhar na cara do Shikamaru!

'-Problemática! – chamou Shika seguindo ela.

'-Olha Shika, você é legal. Mas eu não sou propriedade de ninguém e nem pretendo ser. Então, será que dá para, sei lá, me dar espaço? – Tema disse de costas, mas eu vi o sorriso maldoso que ela sustentava. (uhul! Temari do mal!!!! – Kari) (Er... Kari, esse caderno é das Girl Power, você não faz parte da banda... – Ino) (TT-TT – Kari)

'-An? – Shika soltou confuso. – Você está me dando um fora?

'-Não um fora. Estou te dando a oportunidade de arrumar alguém que queira se comprometer. – Temari disse se virando. – Entendeu?

Sasuke prendia o riso da cara de panaca do nosso amigo QI 200 e, bem, nós também.

'-Vamos embora, emo. – a Sakura disse tocando Sasuke para dentro do apartamento dos meninos.

'-Emo? – eu ouvi o Sasuke soltar confuso.

'-Sim... Ou melhor, Xim, meu miguxinho emuxinho. – a Sakura disse e riu.

Só que ela não riu quando ele a empurrou para a parede e sorriu de canto.

'-O que vai fazer, hein? – ele perguntou e enfiou a cara na curva do pescoço dela.

'-Isso. – e a Sakura desentupiu a pia do Sasuke e o soltou assim que acabou o beijo. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu de canto. – Entendeu por que vocês são os brinquedos? – ela perguntou e ele olhou-a um pouco... Bem, assustado.

Sakura soltou uma risada sarcástica bem na hora que o ouvíamos as vozes de Ino e Gaara se aproximando.

'-Ino, eu estou indo embora. Nunca gostei muito do Guns mesmo. – o Gaara disse saindo da nossa casa, com uma Ino que tentava, a todo custo, convencê-lo a entrar no nosso apartamento, de novo, atrás dele.

Juntando os restos de seu orgulho ferido, Shika olhou Temari e afirmou:

'-Seu eterno brinquedo.

'-Por aí. – Tema deu uma piscadinha.

Foi quando a porta do elevador se abriu e uma Hinata vermelha sobre os ombros de um Neji com cara de bravo e com o lábio sangrando e um Naruto com um olho roxo.

Cara, por que eu não fui assistir àquele encontro? E outra coisa: Todos nós estamos no meio do corredor? Por quê?

"_Pneus de carro cantam"_

**Fim de capítulo... **

**Hinata?**

**OMG, Kari!**

**Ino, que climinha é esse com o tal de Sai?**

**Querem nos ouvir!?**

**Sasori...**

**Ah! Alguém tira aquela CRIATURA de perto do Sasuke-kun!**

_Amorecos, eu sei que demorei muito tempo para atualizar, mas eu não consegui escrever nada que chegasse à altura de vocês! ^^_

_Esse capítulo não está 100 % mas eu gostei dele. A visão da Tenten do mundo é legal! _

_Sim, Tenten resolveu sair com o Tobi. (de onde eu tirei essa, nem perguntem!)_

_A Temari está me assustando. Meu deus, ela brinca demais com o Shika!_

_A Sakura está enveredando pelo mesmo caminho!_

_A Hinata é a "poderosa"_

_A Ino... Céus! Olha o plano da Ino!_

_E a Kari... Vocês não perdem por esperar quem serão os parentes dela. Bem, dela e do Deidara._

_Kissus!_


	6. Trouble

**Girl Power**

**N/A: **Olá! Estou feliz com a receptividade das pessoas com essa fic. Sério. Estou tão feliz que resolvi escrever o capítulo logo!! E também: Tia Misa vai ser Química! Bem, eu serei técnica em química! Viva os ácidos, as bases, os metais, os gases... Enfim, viva **TODAS **as formas de Química! ^^

**Cantinho Kawaii das Reviews – Amei todas! (:**

**Thais Gabriela: **O problema é que o Itachi já está fazendo as vezes de cara interessado na Sakura para deixar com o Sasuke com ciúmes!!! Mas, quem sabe o Sasori, Itachi e Sakura fazem um Ménage à Trois??? Huahauhaua

Beijos e aqui está o post.

**Dada maxi: **Não só a Tenten é doida, como também todas as outras!! E o Neji merece sofrer e muito! Todos eles merecem (a fanática feminista)!!!

Bem, beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! n.n

**MasumiChan n.n: **Nesse capítulo, a Kari foi a felizarda...

Bem, a Sakura e o Sasuke tem que se perverter, né? Quanto mais pervertidos, mais divertidos!

ShikaTema... tão legal e tão bom escrever sobre os dois, sempre uma perversão diferente!

Obrigada e aqui está o novo capítulo!!! Beijos n.n

**Sabaku no AnaH: **que bom que está gostando...

A Hina está tão legal desse jeito, vai. Cansa vê-la corar e ser tímida (apesar dela ser adorável).

Eu estava cantando Natasha e me deu idéia para o último capítulo.

Não sou fã de Guns. Mas como o novo CD deles tinha saído em novembro. XD

Beijos e aqui está o capítulo.

**Roamuh-chan: **Obrigada.

Pancadaria é a palavra certa, realmente.

Então, os Yamanaka não só célebres pelos cabelos louros e olhos azuis, mas também pela loucura. n.n

O Sasuke deu uma mancada, mas a Sakura se vingou....

A Ino tentou, e até conseguiu, mas sabe como é o Gaara, né...

Tenten e Tobi são até fofos vai. Os dois são tão... fofinhos n.n

Temari é malvada, mas o Nara se vinga. Apesar da vingança ser problemática...

OMG significa Oh my God (Oh meu Deus!)...

Aqui está ele. Beijos.

**Haruno Sah-chan:** Neji com ciúmes é tão lindo... e Sasuke com ciúmes da Sakura com o Itachi... enfim, mais detalhes nos próximos capítulos... hehe

Beijos e aqui está o capítulo!

**Babu-chan n.n: **Tenten e Tobi... nem eu sei de onde tirei.

Obrigada. Amo fazer personagens sem-noção.

Beijos e aqui está o capítulo.

**Marimary-chan:** Desculpa pela demora.

Obrigada.

Eu também adoraria ter brinquedos daqueles!

Prometo que não demorarei nos próximos, eu espero. ^^'

Beijos e até a próxima atualização!

**Lizee :** Obrigada. Não demorarei. Beijos e aqui está o novo capítulo.

**Lust Lotu's: **Que bom que gostou do Tobi.

A Kari é o mesmo estilo das outras, só que um ano mais velha.

Todos nós esperamos, mesmo por que eu ainda não sei COMO vou escrever essa prova.

Beijos e até a próxima!

**Naat Uchiha:** ShikaTema é o meu favorito no momento, por isso às vezes eu puxo sardinha para eles...

Bem, aqui está o novo capítulo! Beijos.

**Alissa: **Amei o versinho!!! Lindo!! Principalmente a parte do Gaa-kun!!! ^^

Já li Crepúsculo sim.

Não pule no seu monitor, aqui está o capítulo!!!

Beijos!!!

**--darkgirl--: **Que bom que gostou. Obrigada.

Aqui está o capítulo! Beijos.

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki: **Que bom que gostou da minha Hinata.

Que bom que gostou da Kari... Bem, a relação dela com o Sasori é só amizade mesmo, com o Tobi idem.

Bem, não tive muitos imprevistos nesse, mas sobre a qualidade; bem, isso serão os leitores que dirão!

Beijos!

**Bruxa Bru: **Que bom. Eu também AMO meninas from hell.

Beijos e aqui está o capítulo!

**Mimita-chan: **Obrigada ^^

Bem, Girl Power! As meninas têm que estar afiadas! xD

Beijos e aqui está o capítulo!

**Dedicado: Thais Gabriela; Dada maxi ; MasumiChan n.n; Sabaku no AnaH; Roamuh-chan; Haruno Sah-chan; Babu-chan n.n; Marimary-chan; Lizze Uchiha .xD; Lust Lotu's; Naat Uchiha; Alissa; --darkgirl--; Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki; Bruxa Bru e Mimita-chan**. Essas pessoas lindas de coração bom, clicaram naquele simpático botão de letrinhas verdes lá embaixo dessa página e, com isso, me fizeram muito feliz!!!

**Disclaimer: **Três fatos inquestionáveis: Não sou dona do Naruto e seus personagens; Não sou compositora (na verdade, mal consigo tocar violão u.u'); e eu adoraria ser!

**Capítulo 6**

**Trouble**

_:::POV Hikari:::_

Olá! Meu nome Hikari Yamanaka e eu estou escrevendo no caderno das Girl Power! Quem são elas? Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Temari no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga e Tenten Mitsashi. Por que estou escrevendo? (Adianta aí, Kari! – Temari) Porque eu as subornei, hehe. (Com lasanha ¬¬ - Tenten) (E Pizza, e pudim, e bolo de chocolate... ¬¬' – Sakura) (E a minha especialidade: Sorvete de beijinho caseiro n.n – Kari).

Quando Naruto, Neji e Hinata (ainda sobre os ombros do primo) saíram do elevador, todos nós encarávamos os três confusos.

Foi nessa parte da história, que a Hinata simplesmente disse BEM fria:

'-Me solta.

E o Neji soltou automaticamente, enquanto a Hinata bufava levemente e os olhava reprovadoramente.

'-O que aconteceu? – a Ino disse o que pensávamos no momento.

'-Eles atrapalharam o meu encontro! – Hinata berrou e todo mundo se encolheu um pouco. Até o meu priminho amado. (Isso ta ficando estranho. Primeiro você dá selinho no **meu **primo e depois fica chamando o **meu **irmão de priminho. – Temari).

'-E o Kiba bateu neles? – perguntou Shikamaru parecendo que segurava a vontade de rir.

Naruto e Neji coraram absurdamente. E a Hinata deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

'-O Kiba? – ela riu mais um pouco. – Não, fui eu, mesmo.

Todos nós encaramos Hinata confusos. Pelo que eu conheço dela, ela é incapaz de fazer mal a alguém.

'-Hina? – soltou Tenten, incrédula. – Você bateu em dois garotos no meio do seu encontro? – ela perguntou e Hina assentiu com a cabeça. – Por que eu não fui ver como ia o encontro?

Nós, garotas, rimos da cara dos meninos. Pobres meninos. Tenho pena deles; vocês, Girl Power, são muito maldosas. (Nós?? – Girl Power) (Não, eu. Nem o Hidan é tão maldoso e pervo ao mesmo tempo. E olha que eu conheço histórias mega sórdidas dele, hehe – Kari).

'-Poderia se explicar, Hina? – Temari perguntou com um olhar maternal.

'-Eu ia beijar o Kiba, quando esses dois apareceram berrando e dizendo para o Kiba tirar as patas imundas dele de cima de mim, o Kiba os olhou confuso; enquanto eu fui ficando com raiva e mandei eles irem embora. Eles não me obedeceram. Então, eu avisei que eu ia bater neles, eles não acreditaram. E, bem, aqui estamos nós! – ela sorriu docemente.

'-Ah. – Tema soltou e nós rimos.

'-Desde quando você tem toda essa força? – perguntou um admirado Naruto, tocando o olho roxo.

Hinata se aproximou dele, brincou com nariz dele e deu um beijinho na ponta.

'-Desde sempre, _mon cher. _– ela sorriu e se encaminhou para a porta do apartamento. – E, mais uma coisa: Eu já tinha beijado o Kiba antes de vocês chegarem. – ela se virou para a gente - E um aviso de amiga: Não se metam na minha vida.

'-Hinata ganhou por WO! – Sakura informou divertida, enquanto Hina entrava em casa, balançando os cabelos negros e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Resolvemos entrar atrás da Hinata. Não antes de rirmos de Neji e Naruto.

'-Não brinque com uma garota. Nunca. – Tenten avisou e jogou um beijinho para o Neji.

Entramos em casa e encontramos uma Hinata trêmula, prestes a desmaiar.

'-Hina? – a Sakura correu até ela, e a segurou antes que ela caísse.

'-O que foi que eu perdi? – perguntei confusa.

'-A Hinata sempre foi muito comedida e tímida. Talvez a "nova Hinata" esteja cansando a Hina. – explicou Temari.

'-Não é isso. – ela disse ofegante. - É que eu bati no Neji e no Naruto. – ela explicou e fechou os olhos.

E caiu molemente encima da Sakura. Que a pegou no colo rapidamente.

'-Ino, o álcool. – Sakura mandou e foi levando Hinata para o quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata já estava bem. Ela sorriu e agradeceu.

'-Como se essa fosse a primeira vez que você desmaia com a gente, né? – brincou Temari se jogando encima da Hinata.

'-MONTINHOOOO! – berrei feliz e as outras meninas pularam também. Esmagando a pobre Hyuuga.

Foi nessa hora que a campainha tocou. E saímos de cima da Hinata. Enquanto, Ino corria para abrir a porta.

'-Aposto que é um dos inúteis do apartamento ao lado querendo comida. – comentou Temari. – Provavelmente, o Naruto.

De repente, um grito histérico (daqueles de patricinhas quando se encontram) foi ouvido. E o pior era que o grito me era familiar.

'-_Ma Belle, _qual é o seu nome? – ouvimos uma voz meio estranha perguntar.

'-E se for um estuprador? – perguntou Hinata pálida de medo. (Mais do que já é? – Ino) (Ha Ha Ha – Hinata).

'-Tenten! – exclamou Temari com pose de capitã. – Os tacos de baseball.

Qual foi a minha surpresa, quando a Temari e a Tenten saíram do quarto com tacos de Baseball metálicos, para espantar alguém.

Seguimos Tema e Ten para a sala e quando eu vi a figura pálida, de cabelos longos e terno preto com uma gravata roxa, foi instintivo:

'-Tio?

'-Kari!!! – ele entrou sem se preocupar em perguntar se podia.

'-Tio? – as meninas perguntaram.

Meu tio já estava me analisando com aquele olhar crítico. Sabe aquele olhar que a sua mãe faz quando você, bem, chega em casa com um olho roxo e toda arranhada porque saiu no tapa com alguém? Então.

'-Você está usando bermudas, Hikari Yamanaka? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

'-Sim. – respondi com uma cara deslavada. – E você não se apresentou titio.

'-Oh, mas é claro! – ele pôs as mãos no rosto num gesto bem dramático. – Eu sou Orochimaru, o "tio" da Kari. – ele disse sorrindo charmosamente.

Para depois, ele avaliar as meninas.

'-Quantos anos vocês tem? – ele perguntou para as meninas, avaliando-as.

'-16. – respondeu Sakura pelas outras.

'-Nem pense em tentar levá-las para sua agência. – eu avisei e ele riu.

'-Eu não vim a negócios. Vim buscar você. – ele avisou. – Sua mãe está pirando em Nova York. O que te deu na cabeça de nos abandonar? – ele disse num tom histérico, pondo as mãos na cintura. (Meu Gay-Detectator está apitando! – Tenten) (Huahauahuaha'- as outras.).

'-Eu quero ficar, Orochi. – disse manhosa.

'-Não. Sua mãe me MATA se eu não te levar embora! E eu tenho MUITA coisa para viver! – ele disse inflexível e com aquele tom adoravelmente malicioso dele.

'-Mas já eu me matriculei aqui. – avisei e ele fez um gesto impaciente.

Nesse instante, alguém tocou a campainha.

'-Ora, isso é fácil de resolver. O que eu quero é... – ele parou de falar quando viu entrando na nossa casa uma pessoa.

'-Er... Sakura você poderia me ajudar com o dever de Biologia? – Sasuke perguntou entrando na sala.

'-OMG!! Você é o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na vida!! Qual é o seu nome, _mon cher_? – Orochimaru perguntou com um sorriso charmoso e pretensioso.

'-Sasuke Uchiha. – respondeu Sasuke um pouquinho assustado. (Ah, fala sério! Ele tem um homem dizendo que ele é lindo, você quer o quê? – Hinata) (Ele que se atreva a cantar o Sasuke de novo que ele vai ver! – Sakura).

'-Você quer ser modelo? Eu necessito do seu corpo num _out-door_ e estampado em todas as capas de revistas!!!! Eu necessito!!! – ele começou a dar um ataque que eu só vi igual quando ele conheceu o Haku... (Peraí!!! Ele é o empresário do Haku??? – Tenten) ou quando ele esbarrou com o Itachi lá em casa, quando ele foi à Nova York com o resto da Akatsuki.

'-Tio... – eu chamei, enquanto ele sacava o celular. Provavelmente para ligar para a assistente dele. – OROCHIMARU! – berrei sem paciência.

'-_Honey_, o que foi? – ele perguntou com o celular roxo purpurinado dele na orelha.

'-Acalme-se, homem. Lembre-se do seu namorado, Kabuto. – ele relaxou. (HA! O gay-detectator NUNCA falha! – Tenten) – Lembrou?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e correu em direção da Sakura. Abraçou-a por trás e apoiou o rosto no pescoço dela. (Vamos fingir que foi por isso que o Uchiha quis ir atrás da Saku-chan... – Ino).

'-Pára tudo! Amei! – Orochi começou a tirar fotos do casal. –Faz uma cara de safado? – ele pediu enquanto nós olhávamos para ele.

Fui obrigada a tomar o celular dele. Mas ele continuava eufórico. Falava que a Calvin Klein

pagaria uma fortuna para fotografar o "Sasuke-kun".

'-Eu já vou, Sakura. Você poderia me ensinar lá em casa? – Sasuke perguntou charmosamente.

'-Mas é claro. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso. - Mas você fica me devendo essa.

'-Devendo? – ele ecoou confuso.

'-Ora, simples. Quando eu precisar de **qualquer coisa a qualquer hora**, você vai me ajudar. – Sakura respondeu.

'-Isso está parecendo uma proposta indecente. – comentou ele meio... Corado. E aqui temos uma questão: Uchihas coram?

'-E se for? - Sakura perguntou maliciosa.

'-Isso! Garotas de atitude! – Orochimaru bateu palmas e ficou encarando o casalzinho com um sorriso malicioso.

'-Tenho que ir. E, Sakura não faça propostas indecentes para mim, porque eu posso aceitar. – ele disse e deu um sorriso de canto. E a Sakura riu.

'-Se eu estou fazendo uma proposta indecorosa, significa que eu quero que você aceite. – ela retrucou e todo mundo bateu palmas. – Não é, _my little decoy_? – essa parte foi cantada.

Sasuke sorriu maroto e disse:

'-Até mais tarde, _pink_.

'-Olha a hora. Eu acho que está ficando tarde. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã. – comentei olhando para as meninas.

'-Minha avó sempre diz que dormir às três da tarde faz bem para a pele. – comentou uma Tenten séria.

'-Sério? – Orochi perguntou, enquanto Sasuke saía de fininho, com uma carinha perva e assustada. Perva por causa da proposta da Sakura. Assustada por causa do Orochimaru. – Isso é interessante. Quantos anos ela tem?

'-Ah não, ela já morreu. – Tenten respondeu com aquele sorriso feliz, que me lembra o Tobi. (Viu, Neji? Eu combino com o Tobi! – Tenten) (Er... O Neji não lerá isso, pandinha – Ino).

Todos nos entreolhamos confusos. Aí Hinata sorriu para Orochimaru e perguntou com aquela voz doce que só ela possui:

'-Gostaria de alguma coisa, Orochimaru-san?

'-Oh não, _honey_. Não precisa me chamar de Orochimaru-san. Só de Orochi. – ele riu gostosamente e se sentou no sofá do lado da Ino. – _Mon dieu, _os genes Yamanaka são ótimos, todos nascem loiros e com olhos azuis! – ele comentou com aquele jeito "pasmada" dele.

'-Não. Ninguém sai daqui para ser modelo em Paris. – eu disse e ele riu.

'-Então, Orochi, você veio aqui só para nos levar a Kari? – Temari disse cruzando as pernas. E o olhar do Orochimaru brilhou ao ver aquelas pernas cruzadas. (Ele não era gay? – Ino).

'-Sim. – ele fez um gesto afetado. – Sabe, modelos são tão temperamentais!

'-Ah. – Tema soltou em compreensão.

'-Eu já disse. Vou terminar a escola no Japão. – eu avisei e o Orochimaru me olhou bravo. – Prometendo mandar e-mails diários para minha mãe?

Ele riu gostosamente. Parece que ninguém consegue ver a minha mãe como... Bem, minha mãe. Nem mesmo uma pessoa que nos conhece.

'-Kari, eu prometi que ia levá-la para casa. – todas nós fizemos carinhas de cachorrinho sem dono. – Mas eu posso pedir para sua mãe que deixe você ficar aqui. A semana de moda em Milão começa mais cedo esse ano mesmo e ela está uma pilha com a nova coleção de Outono.

'-É por isso que eu te amo!!! – eu berrei e pulei nele. – Montinho no tio Orochi!!!!

Daí as meninas ficaram me olhando com cara de "você é doente?" e eu saí de cima dele. Para todos rirem de mim.

Depois de alguns minutos, Orochimaru resolveu ir para o hotel em que estava e se contatar com a minha mãe.

Ele saiu e a Sakura saiu para dar aula de Biologia para o Sasuke.

'-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou a Ino, se jogando no sofá da sala com um pote de sorvete de beijinho.

Os olhos da Temari brilharam de um jeito meio maníaco e ela ligou o videogame. Para jogar (Adivinha se for capaz) _Guitar Hero_.

E assim foi a nossa tarde. E um comentário: Se eu soubesse que a música _Play With Me _do Extreme, que está jogo "anos 80", é tão difícil, eu teria deixado a fanática da Temari jogar. (ò.ó Repete! – Temari) (Nada não! – Kari). Solinho difícil!

**No outro dia...**

Fomos todas juntas no **meu **_Jeep_. É tão legal poder dirigir para ir para escola! Principalmente com suas amigas e companheiras de apartamento cantando Trouble da Pink:

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

E foi assim que chegamos à escola. Fazendo o maior barulho e cantando essa música na maior altura.

Quando a música acabou, os brinquedinhos e os Akas estavam aplaudindo freneticamente. Eu ri e assobiei, enquanto elas saíam do Jeep.

'-Coisa doida, un! – a voz do Deidara estava perto da porta do motorista.

'-Deidei! – eu disse e pulei nele.

Juntei-me às meninas, quando a Konan dava dicas à Ino de aquecimentos vocais e o Kisame uma palestra sobre como jogar a guitarra para o alto e pegar com a outra mão para a Sakura e a Hinata. Todos os Akas e os meninos me cumprimentaram.

Foi nessa hora que eles notaram que eu estava de mochila.

'-Você vai... – a voz de Deidara morreu e eu assenti.

E foi nessa hora que ele me agarrou e me ergueu no ar, sorrindo.

'-Juntos, un? – ele perguntou.

'-Duh! – respondi.

Nessa hora, eu vi o Tobi se aproximar timidamente da Tenten. Eu sorri e me virei para assistir àquilo. Dando uma olhada no Neji, para garantir. E ele estava com a atenção presa no que ia se desenrolar.

'-Tenten-chan, Tobi ficou com saudades! – ele disse meio coradinho. – Tobi quer perguntar se você quer ir ver o ensaio da Akatsuki amanhã.

'-Eu posso? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Mas é claro! – a Tenten sorriu e ele a ergueu no ar.

'-Isso fez Tobi feliz! Obrigado, Tenten-chan! – ele disse e deu um selinho nos lábios da pandinha.

Ela sorriu corada e eu fiquei com vontade de rir do Neji. Coitado, ele poderia virar gay, deve estar se decepcionando com as mulheres. (NUNCA! Se ele fizer isso, eu dou **BONS **motivos para ele gostar de mulheres novamente. – Tenten) (Não queremos os detalhes sórdidos! – as outras).

E então quando eu vi o Hidan com uma garota loira linda.

'-Hidan, seu desgraçado, você me deixa grávida e agora que usou vai jogar fora? – eu berrei.

'-Kari? – ele perguntou, enquanto a menina saía de perto dele com raiva.

'-Não, Deidara! – eu disse divertida e ele riu.

'-Olha que parece. E muito. – ele comentou e riu.

Ele me deu um abraço e um cascudo. Quer dizer, a menina estava fácil e então eu cheguei e estraguei tudo!

Então eu me juntei à Konan. Ela estava conversando animada com Temari, com comentários de Gaara e Sasuke (que, "discretamente" observava a distância entre Itachi e Sakura) (Hauhauahauh – as Girl Power).

Shikamaru dormia a sono solto. Hinata e Sakura nem piscavam, enquanto Kisame e Itachi explicavam como jogar e tocar a guitarra ao mesmo tempo sem perder a nota e nem se atrapalhar para pegar.

Enquanto todos conversavam animados, a Ino veio correndo com uma cara animada. E tropeçou.

Mas não caiu. Ela foi puxada pela cintura por um garoto moreno que estava ali perto.

'-Obrigada. – ela disse meio corada.

'-Não há de quê. – o garoto era bonito. BEM bonito.

Ela estava sem-graça e ele não parecia querer soltá-la tão cedo.

'-Prazer, meu nome é Ino. – ela se apresentou.

'-Sai. – e ele ficou olhando ela por um tempo. – Posso te pedir um favor?

'-Claro. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

'-Você poderia ficar parada ali? – ele apontou um banco, onde tinha uma vista linda do céu.

Ela se sentou e o garoto rapidamente começou a desenhá-la. Depois de alguns minutos, ele parou de rabiscar e sorriu:

'-Você, Ino, é a minha musa oficial.

Ela corou, enquanto Gaara ficava um pouco nervosinho.

'-Vai deixar assim, priminho? – perguntei maldosa.

E o Sasori escutou.

'-Priminho? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não sabia desses seus sentimentos por mim, Kari. – ele comentou e eu ri.

'-Não falava de você. Falava da Ino e do Gaara. Por quê? Possui sentimentos por mim? – perguntei divertida e ele riu.

'-Claro que sim. – ele respondeu e quem ouviu a conversa ficou confuso e interessado. - Amizade, fraternidade, raiva, alegria e saudade, sua doida. Fugir de casa? – ele balançou a cabeça reprovativamente. – Tinha que ser irmã do Deidara.

'-Ei! – meu irmão se defendeu.

O sinal tocou e lá fui eu para as "apresentações" que ia sofrer. Essa é uma das desvantagens de ser aluna nova. Ficar na frente da sala e se apresentar.

E, para piorar (ou melhorar) a minha vida caí na sala do Deidara, do Kisame e do Itachi.

Tive aulas legais e me diverti bastante na aula de Educação Sexual, já que o Jiraiya é doido de pedra. Ele deixou a porta aberta e ficava secando a professora na sala da frente. Sem contar que ele, do nada, passava cantadas nas meninas da sala, algumas realmente engraçadas. Depois ele decidiu ser "responsável" e resolveu ler um dos seus contos hentais para a classe. E, cá entre nós, o conto era bom. (O.O Perva! – as Outras) (¬¬ Sem-culturas! – Kari).

Na hora do intervalo, eu fui correndo atrás das meninas. Os meninos me seguiram e eu vi que os meninos do apartamento ao lado estavam junto das meninas, mais o Kiba, os outros Akas e o menino que desenhou a Ino.

'-Gente, eu tenho que contar o que vai acontecer daqui a três semanas... – começou Ino.

Mas a voz dela foi suplantada pela voz histérica de uma garota de óculos.

'-SASUKE, VOCÊ VAI COMIGO AO BAILE???? – ela berrou tão alto que eu tive pena das amigas dela.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e ignorou a garota, que resolveu se aproximar dele sorrindo.

'-Sasuke, você vai comigo, não é? – ela perguntou, lançando olhares tortos para todo mundo, menos Sasuke.

'-Não. – ele respondeu e continuou a prestar atenção no que Neji e Gaara tinham para falar. Já que Tenten beijava Tobi com uma vontade que estava ME deixando sem-graça e Ino estava parada para que o tal de Sai a desenhasse com um grande sorriso cúmplice.

Já a rosada ria abertamente e conversava feliz com Itachi; que, aparentemente, contava histórias MUITO interessantes.

Temari papeava com Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu e Deidara, os 4 Akatsukis sorrindo e realmente interessados no que a loira tinha a dizer. Shikamaru estava fingindo dormir porque estava ficando difícil com 4 garotos interessados na sua dona.

Pein e Konan se beijavam encostados na árvore. Naruto atrapalhava a conversa a dois de Kiba e Hinata se metendo no meio de cinco em cinco segundos.

Enquanto eu ria e me encostava do lado do banco em que Ino posava para Sai, vi que a garota histérica apaixonada pelo Uchiha tinha ido embora.

Enfim, estava tudo calmo. Até que Sai se aproximou mais de Ino e perguntou:

'-Você poderia ir ao baile comigo, bela dama?

'-Não. – ouvimos uma voz fria dizer. E não era a de Ino.

De repente, eu vi um borrão ruivo e um loiro. Deidara e Sasori apostando corrida? Acho que não.

Oh meu pai, por que essas crianças de hoje em dia complicam tanto a vida?

**Fim de capítulo**

**Uhul! Festa!**

**Por que só eu não tenho par?**

**Teste para tocar na festa!**

**Professora nova de artes.**

**Itachi, você está a fim dela? **

_Oficialmente: eu não gostei muito do capítulo. Mas o início, até a conversa com o Sasori tinha ficado tão legal na narração da Kari que eu quis deixar esse capítulo._

_Enfim, a Kari não narrará sempre. Fará alguns capítulos, isso se fizer outro além desse._

_Outra coisa: Essas meninas já estão se arranjando sem os meninos. Olha só, a Hinata está com o Kiba; a Ino e o Sai; a Sakura e o Itachi e a Tenten e o Tobi! _

_Agora, os meninos estão perdendo feio!_

_**Tradução da música**_

_**Trouble**_

_Encrenca_

Sem advogados  
para pleitear meu caso  
Sem órbitas  
Para me mandar para o espaço sideral  
E meus dedos  
Estão enfeitados  
Com diamantes e ouro  
Mas isso não vai me ajudar agora

Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu perturbo a minha cidade  
Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade

Você pensa que está certo  
Mas você estava errado  
Você tentou me levar  
Mais eu sabia o tempo todo  
Você pode me levar  
Para um passeio  
Não sou uma tola  
Então é melhor correr e se esconder

Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu perturbo a minha cidade  
Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade

Se você me vir chegando  
Descendo a rua  
Você sabe que é hora de  
Ir (e você sabe que é hora de ir  
Porque aí vem confusão)

Sem advogados  
para pleitear meu caso  
Sem órbitas  
Para me mandar para o espaço sideral  
E meus dedos  
Estão enfeitados  
Com diamantes e ouro  
Mas isso não vai me ajudar agora

Você pensa que está certo  
Mas você estava errado  
Você tentou me levar  
Mais eu sabia o tempo todo  
Você pode me levar  
Para um passeio  
Não sou uma tola  
Então é melhor correr e se esconder

Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu perturbo a minha cidade  
Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade

Então se você me vir chegando  
Descendo a rua e  
Você sabe que é hora de  
Ir (ir-oh-oh...eu tenho)

Encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu perturbo a minha cidade  
Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade

Encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade  
Sou encrenca  
Sim, encrenca agora  
Sou encrenca, pessoal  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade  
Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade

_Essa música tem um ritmo cativante e é bem legal a tradução. A única coisa é que a Pink não o que eu chamo de roqueira, a música dela é mais pop, mas quem se importa a música é BEM Girl Power!_

_Kissus e até a próxima, pessoas lindas!_

_Misa Black _


	7. Just A Girl

**Girl Power**

**N/A: **Alguém aí já se apaixonou por uma música à primeira ouvida? Eu já! E essa música foi escolhida para esse capítulo!!!!!

Hoje ao som de Just A Girl do No Doubt

**Cantinho Kawaii das Reviews – Amei todas!!! ^^**

**Aviso: Gente, por querer atualizar o mais breve possível eu só vou pôr os nomes lindos das pessoas maravilhosas que comentaram, okay? Capítulo que vem normal!**

_Outra coisa: Cara, a maioria amou o meu Orochi!!! _

**Babu-chan n.n**

**Dark-girls-dragons**

**Thaís Gabriela**

**Sabaku no AnaH**

**MaryUchiha**

**Naat Uchiha**

**Alissa**

**Roamuh-chan**

**Lust Lotu's**

**Ahemayt**

**Bruxa Bru**

**Bruuh . s2**

**Disclaimer: **No dia que eu for Masashi Kishimoto, possuirei os direitos autorais do Naruto e seus personagens. No dia que eu for a Gwen Stefani ou qualquer outro do No Doubt... Bem, Just A Girl será de minha propriedade!

**Dedicado: Babu-chan n.n; Dark-girls-dragons; Thaís Gabriela; Sabaku no AnaH; MaryUchiha; Naat Uchiha; Alissa; Roamuh-chan; Lust Lotu's; Ahemayt; Bruxa Bru e Bruuh . s2** Pessoas lindas que comentaram e, por isso merecem o capítulo de presente ^^

**Capítulo 7**

**Just A Girl**

_:::POV Ino:::_

Estou de volta, meus amores! Caderno das Girl Power. Que são: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten e eu, Ino! Espero que se acomodem e leiam com atenção as peripécias de hoje. (Como se outra pessoa além de nós fosse ler... – Sakura).

Foi quando aconteceu uma coisa que eu sempre julguei impossível: O Gaara me agarrando. O Gaara. O cara que todas nós julgávamos que era um robô sexy que foi mandado pelo governo de tão apático. Quer dizer, que eu me lembre o Gaara só namorou a Matsuri e olha que foi por um tempo curtíssimo! (É que as outras garotas foram somente por alguns dias... – Temari).

Separei-me dele confusa e ele me encarou. E isso me arrepiou toda, como sempre.

'-O que foi isso? – eu perguntei confusa.

'-Er... O meu priminho lindo te beijou? – a Kari disse com um olhar brincalhão.

'-Estou dizendo que essa história de chamar o meu primo de seu está pegando mal, Kari. – avisou Sasori de cima da árvore.

'-O que foi, querido? Tem medo de assumir que somos casados em Las Vegas? – a Kari perguntou divertida e o Sasori riu. Ali tem alguma coisa...

Voltei minha atenção para o ruivo mais lindo do mundo, o Gaara. Ele me encarava com um olhar estranho, parecia que tinha uma espécie de expectativa, ou algo assim.

'-Você não me respondeu, bela dama. – lembrou-me Sai com um floreio charmoso. Ai meu pai, ontem eu reclamei que queria que um cara bonito como o Kiba desse encima de mim, mas ele poderia ser menos charmoso? Sabe, a carne é fraca...

O Gaara continuava me encarando e, obviamente, o resto do pessoal. E aí fica a questão: vermelho ou preto? Gaara ou Sai?

'-Como toda boa dama eu não posso responder agora, meu caro. – respondi brincalhona e o Sai entendeu o espírito da coisa.

'-Para deixar-me ansioso por sua resposta. É muito espirituosa, Ino. – ele sorriu e continuou a me desenhar. – Esse desenho vai para minha exposição. – ele comentou baixinho e eu me toquei: Eu sou a musa de um artista de verdade! (O.O É mesmo! – Sakura).

O sinal tocou e eu vi Sakura, Itachi, Tenten, Tobi, Hinata e Kiba irem para sala rindo sendo seguidos por Sasuke, Neji e Naruto. Vi que Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame e Deidara meio que se acotovelavam para ir com Temari, ao que minha amiga deu o braço para Kakuzu e Kisame e continuou conversando com os 4 (Caramba Temari! 4 de uma vez? – Tenten). Shikamaru seguia preguiçosamente para a sala, lançando olhares ressentidos à Temari.

Sai foi para a sala dele e Gaara foi caminhando apaticamente até a sala. Pein e Konan caminhavam meio abraçados. Kari pulou nas costas do Sasori obrigando-o a carregá-la. Enquanto ele a chamava de gorda e que só não a jogava no chão porque ela fazia um ótimo bolo de chocolate.

Fiquei para trás, pensativa. Afinal, muitas coisas aconteceram durante esse intervalo. E não foram coisas de todo desagradáveis, mas não foram agradáveis também.

Corri para a sala de aula, antes da Kurenai, nossa professora de artes, entrar. Deixe-me falar da Kurenai: Um baita de um mulherão que, segundo as más línguas, já namorou o Kakashi. Hoje ela tem um namoro firme com o Asuma. Ela é tão bonita que os garotos meio que tombam o pescoço para admirar as pernas dela quando ela senta. Bem, a maior parte.

Quando ela entrou, levamos um susto. Ela estava gorda. Meio redonda na barriga.

'-Olá turma. – ela disse e riu ao ver que nós olhávamos para a barriga dela. – Ah, é uma barriga meio pequena para alguém que está grávida de oito meses.

Daí eu lembrei. No final do ano passado, Kurenai ostentava uma barriga de 6 meses. Agora o filho dela poderia nascer a qualquer instante. (O Asuma vai deixar ela continuar dando aula? – Hinata).

'-Então, eu vim me despedir. É provável que não nos vejamos mais este ano. Então, hoje é a minha despedida. – ela sorriu doce. – Vou sentir falta de vocês. – ela comentou encarando a Hinata.

Sabe, a Kurenai ama de paixão a Hinata. Ela sempre diz que a Hina é a menina mais doce e talentosa que ela já teve o prazer de dar aula. Quando a Kurenai ficou grávida contou para Hinata antes do Asuma! Isso é que amor!

A Hinata sempre conta seus problemas para a Kurenai e a professora que a ajudou com seu problema de timidez.

Então, ela se sentou e conversou com a gente. Até tirou fotos conosco! (Ela tirou foto do Gaara, cara! Isso é que poder! – Temari) (Realmente! Kurenai para presidente! – Tenten).

Tivemos mais algumas aulas tediosas, Iruka deu algumas broncas no Naruto falando que as notas dele em Matemática não eram tão altas para ele se distrair daquele jeito, o Genma passou alguns exercícios meio complicados de História. Que se dane o Calvino! (Eu gosto de História! ¬¬ - Kari) (Eu também ¬¬ - Hinata).

Saímos da escola e vimos Kari conversando animadamente com uma garota de cabelos castanhos chocolate, com umas mechas mais curtas em preto. E, de longe, deu para perceber que a garota tinha um baita corpo.

Ao chegarmos perto da garota, pude ver que ela me era familiar. Parecida com alguém que eu conhecia...

Os Akatsukis estavam indo para a van deles, mas preferiram vim dar um "tchau", no caso do Tobi um beijo na adorada Tenten-chan dele (Ciúme mata!!!! – Tenten).

'-Meninas, essa é minha nova amiga Hana Inuzuka. – Kari disse sorrindo feliz.

Daí eu me toquei: Hana INUZUKA de Kiba INUZUKA. Eles eram parentes!

Fomos apresentadas rapidamente. Hana era absurdamente divertida. Ela conhecia pobres do Itachi, cara! Outra coisa: quem diria que o Senhor Uchiha sexy era amigo dela desde o primário? Nunca vi os dois juntos!

Voltamos para casa e Kari se enfurnou na cozinha para nos alimentar. Nem só de sorvete de beijinho vive uma mulher, enfim.

Enquanto isso, nós fomos conversar jogando Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Minha lutadora é a mais sexy!! (Sonha, a sua parece com um porquinho... – Sakura) (E a sua parece uma marquise! – Ino).

'-Gente, e o baile da escola? – a Tenten lembrou do nada, me fazendo levar o vômito do personagem da Temari no meu. (hehe, eu disse que esse especial era bom – Temari).

'-O que foi? – perguntou a Hinata que estava afinando um violão num canto, enquanto eu levava uma surra da Temari.

'-Quem sempre toca na festa? – perguntou a Tenten.

'-A Akatsuki? - a Temari respondeu enquanto fazia um golpe de surgir chamas em mim. – Perdeeeeeeu! – ela berrou e eu suspirei. A Temari é meio competitiva quando se trata de videogame. (Ei! – Temari).

'-Só que eles não vão tocar esse ano. – comentou a Tenten.

'-Porque eles vão gravar um CD no final do semestre e estão mais preocupados com as composições próprias do que com as músicas de um baile. – explicou a Sakura, enquanto dava um chute na Temari (do jogo, hehe). Ao perceber o nosso olhar ela completou. – Ué, o Itachi não me conta só histórias engraçadas e constrangedoras do Sasuke.

Todas nós rimos. Então o mega galã da escola, Sasuke Uchiha, tinha histórias constrangedoras? Se eu fosse a Sakura gravaria essas conversas que ela anda tendo com o Itachi.

De repente alguma criatura sem-noção do ridículo começou a bater nas panelas. Como se fosse uma bateria.

Fechamos os olhos. E abrimos no mesmo momento para dizer uma coisa:

'-Deidara.

Entramos na cozinha e vimos a Kari rindo e fazendo macarrão ao molho branco. O que essa criatura quer fazer? Nos engordar? (Pode ser – Kari). Num canto com algumas panelas no chão, estava o Deidara. Quantos anos ele tem?

'-Deidara? – nós perguntamos e ele parou na hora, meio corado.

'-Eu! – ele respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

'-Porque você está batucando nas panelas? – a Hinata perguntou firme.

'-Porque as panelas são um estouro, un! – ele respondeu e todas nós rimos.

'-Hora do almoço! – a Kari disse batucando numa panela.

'-Deidara, eu te empresto a minha bateria, se você quiser. – Tenten disse e os olhos dele brilharam.

'-Tem uma bateria aqui? – ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

'-Somos uma banda feminina. – lembrou a Sakura.

'-Bandas femininas são um estouro. – comentou ele com um olhar malicioso para Temari que simplesmente jogou um beijinho. (Vai nascer algo no Shikaaaaaa – Tenten) (No Neji já nasceeeeeeu! – Temari).

Quando íamos comer, uma multidão entrou no nosso apartamento! Uma multidão mesmo. A Akatsuki inteira, mais os vizinhos. Nossa mesa não caberia toda essa população, nem se colocássemos mais cadeiras!

'-Kari, você convidou todas essas pessoas? – perguntei pasma e a Kari riu.

'-Só nós! – ela disse feliz, mas depois ficou um pouco séria. – Mas eu acho que vou ter que fazer mais sorvete de beijinho...

'-O seu sorvete de beijinho, Kari? – Pein perguntou com uma cara de que gostava dele. Do sorvete, quero dizer.

'-É. – ela disse feliz.

'-Kari, você sabe que lá na nossa casa tem bastante espaço, né? – a Konan disse.

'-Eu sei. Só que eu preferi ficar com a Ino. – ela disse.

Foi quando eu vi uma coisa estranha: a Temari com o Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu e Deidara jogando videogame! Nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos a Temari jogaria videogame com 4 Akatsukis, sorrindo maliciosamente.

De repente, o som de uma criatura tocando bateria feito um maníaco foi ouvido. E isso só podia significar uma coisa: O Deidara encontrou a bateria da Tenten.

Todo mundo seguiu o som da bateria e encontramos o Deidei tocando bateria na maior alegria. Quando ele nos viu, parou sorrindo amarelo para Tenten.

'-Desculpa? – ele perguntou fazendo beicinho.

A Tenten não teve tempo de responder. Os vizinhos lindos e os Akas olhavam confusos para a nossa sala de ensaios, principalmente com as malas mega-grandes da Kari jogadas lá e as armas da panda na parede (Ei! Eu prefiro o termo arte de guerra – Tenten) (Você não tem alguma gaita de foles??? – Kari).

'-Vocês são uma banda. – Gaara afirmou. Ele disse assim na lata mesmo.

'-Só você não sabia. – o Kisame disse e foi apoiado pelos outros Akatsukis.

Os meninos da casa do lado ficaram meio sem-graças, mas o Naruto foi o mais esperto deles. Simplesmente se virou para a Hinata e disse:

'-Hina-chan, você toca guitarra, né?

'-Toco, Naruto. – Hinata respondeu suspirando.

'-Qualquer dia nós tocaremos juntos, 'tá? – ele disse e a Hinata corou levemente.

'-Claro, Naruto. – ela sorriu dando uma batidinha no ombro dele. – É só marcar.

'-Tenten-chan, você poderia cantar para o Tobi depois? – Tobi perguntou fofamente.

'-É que eu sou baterista. – a Tenten respondeu.

'-Ah. Mas você pode tocar para Tobi! – ele disse e eu tive vontade de bater nele. Quem sabe assim ele deixa de ser adorável?

O Neji revirou os olhos e se aproximou da Tenten com um sorriso sedutor.

'-Adoraria ouvir você tocar. – ele disse charmosamente.

A Tenten corou até o último fio de cabelo. Tobi olhou feio para Neji, acho que ele sabe que ele não é quem a Ten gosta de verdade, mas ele simplesmente sorriu para Tenten e a abraçou pela cintura.

'-Sabe, Neji-san, Tobi divide a música com você; mas não irá dividir a Tenten-chan. – ele sorriu charmoso e, cara, foi naquele momento que eu vi porque a Tenten se encantou com o Tobi. Ele sabe muito bem ser um cara maduro.

'-Olha o almoço!! – a Kari avisou batendo a panela, de novo.

'-É por isso que eu amo ter uma irmã gêmea. – Deidara comentou, enquanto apostava uma corrida silenciosa com o Sasori e com o Kisame para chegar primeiro.

'-Ino, eu gostaria de conversar com você. – a voz fria e deliciosa do Gaara soou em meus ouvidos.

'-Sim? – perguntei docemente.

'-Sobre hoje de manhã... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

'-Fica tranquilo que eu não quero um anel de noivado.

'-E se eu quiser dar? – ele perguntou sugestivamente (O.O O Gaara??– As outras).

Fiquei sem palavras por alguns instantes, depois dei um sorriso maroto e joguei meus cabelos para trás.

'-Então, eu quero o anel. – brinquei e estendi a mão.

Gaara me encarou por alguns minutos, surpreso. Depois de um sorriso meio de canto e foi almoçar.

Chegando lá eu quase tive um troço. Aquilo estava o caos em sua essência perfeita. Tenten e Tobi se comiam no sofá; Neji assistia enquanto tentava atrair a atenção da panda; Sasori, Pein e Naruto queriam comer o Sorvete de beijinho da Kari, antes do almoço; Shikamaru, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu e Kisame disputavam a atenção da Temari, que conversava com Hinata e, surpreendentemente, com o Gaara; Itachi e Konan ajudavam Kari com os pratos e copos e Sasuke e Sakura se pegavam sentados na janela! Como eles conseguiram isso eu não sei e tenho medo de tentar descobrir.

Eu olhei para aquela cena, no mínimo, hilária. Quem disse que os Akatsukis, a banda mais conhecida da região (e em breve do mundo), iria comer no nosso apartamento com os nossos vizinhos, enquanto tentam a sorte conosco? Eu sei. Ficou confuso. Mas é que eu estou. Confusa, quero dizer. (Efeito Gaara? – Sakura) (Pode ser – Ino).

De repente, soou a panela da Kari, de novo (Essa menina não cansa? – Temari) (Não n.n – Kari).

'-Olha a bagunça aí! – e ninguém ouviu. – Konan, por favor. – ela pediu e a Konan inspirou bem fundo.

'-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!! – a Konan disse com sua poderosa voz de cantora de Rock.

Os Akatsukis pararam na mesma hora. Eu acho que quem veste as calças como líder da banda é a Konan. A Sakura até tinha soltado o Sasuke (ou foi contrário?).

E de repente, eles (os Akatsukis) estavam sentados na nossa mesa e agradeciam como criancinhas na nossa mesa.

Sentamos e comemos as deliciosas coisas que a Kari preparou. Sério. Ela cozinha tão bem, gente! E ela não parece que cozinha, porque ela se distrai fácil com uma borboleta! (¬¬ - Kari) (¬¬' – As outras).

Depois do almoço, a Kari correu até a cozinha, sendo ajudada dessa vez por Naruto, Pein e Sasori. Eu acho que eles queriam roubar os doces.

Ela pôs um enorme pudim de maria-mole na mesa e 3 potes do sorvete dela. Eu vou engordar!!!!! (Somos duas!!! – Temari).

'-Er... Kari, quando você fez esse pudim? – Hinata perguntou por nós. Quer dizer, ela fez mais comida que ontem! Com mais variedade!

'-Ontem antes de dormir! – ela respondeu colocando um enorme pedaço do pudim no pratinho do Deidei.

'-Ai, como eu amo ter uma irmã gêmea. – comentou Dei sorrindo e comendo pudim e sorvete.

O Naruto atacou com toda as forças dele os doces. Eu acho que sei porque ele gosta **tanto **da Hina-chan dele, an? (Huahuahuahauhuahuahau – as outras).

Comemos de nos lambuzar nas sobremesas. Todo mundo. Até os Srs. Uchihas Sexys!!! (Os **Meus **Uchihas Sexys, né? – Sakura).

Terminado o almoço, Naruto, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Shikamaru e Neji foram escalados para lavar a louça. E enquanto eles lavavam a louça, Temari jogava videogame com Gaara, Sasuke, Kakuzu e Itachi; Pein dava dicas de composição à Hinata; Sakura, Sasori e Kari contavam piadas e eu e Konan conversávamos.

'-Sabe Ino, eu sei que vocês devem ser uma banda um pouco recente e tudo, mas é importante começar a tocar em festas e entrar em batalhas e tal. Os meninos e eu só nos tocamos disso quando já tínhamos 1 ano e nunca tínhamos tocado em lugar nenhum. – ela me contava.

'-Nossa! Isso foi quando? – eu TIVE que perguntar.

'-Foi há uns três anos. Depois disso, começamos a correr muito atrás de fazer sucesso. Tipo, se você é bom mesmo, você tem que mostrar isso. – ele me contou e eu me toquei que não tínhamos não inscrito na batalha de bandas que vai ter, muito menos fomos ver se dava para tocar na festa da escola.

'-Fiquei sabendo que esse ano a Akatsuki não vai tocar nas festas da escola. – comentei e a Konan sorriu.

'-Eu acho que existem mais pessoas com talento musical por lá. É hora dessas pessoas mostrarem do que são capazes, não só fora do palco. – e ela piscou para mim. – E, sabe Ino, eu adoraria ouvir vocês tocarem. A propósito, qual é o nome da banda.

'-Girl Power. – respondi. Não é sempre que a poderosa Konan, a melhor cantora que já se ouviu naquela escola, pergunta alguma coisa e te elogia!

'-O nome combina com vocês. – ela disse e riu. – Os garotos ao redor de vocês que o digam, não?

Rimos com esse comentário dela. A azulada era bem legal. Além de ser a garota mais poderosa que eu já vi. Ela simplesmente "dominava" todos os Akatsukis com uma ordem!

'-Vocês vão cantar para nós, não? – ela perguntou com um sorriso. Os garotos ouviram e nos encaram com um olhar que pedia que tocássemos.

'-Se as outras aceitarem. Tocaremos com prazer. – disse e as meninas deram sorrisos de aprovação.

Os lavadores de pratos vieram para sala, todos muito molhados. Culpa de Naruto e Deidara que fizeram guerra de água. Dois loiros infantis!

Konan contou sua idéia e foi aceita pelos outros. Parecia que os Akas estavam com vontade de nos ouvir há um certo tempinho.

Fomos até o quarto que tem o nosso palco e eu sussurrei a música nos ouvidos das meninas, enquanto elas se posicionavam.

E a música escolhida foi: Just A Girl do No Doubt. Cara, eu sou fã dessa banda!

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_

_I'm Exposed_

_And it's no big surprise_

_Don't you think I know_

_Exactly where I stand_

_This world is forcing me_

_To hold your hand_

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me_

_Don't let me out of your signt_

_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_

_So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh... I've had it up to here!_

_The moment that I step outside_

_So many reasons_

_For me to run and hide_

_I can't do the little things_

_I hold so dear_

_'Cause it's all those little things_

_That I fear_

_'Cause I'm just a girl,_

_I'd rather not be_

_'Cause they won't let me drive_

_Late at night_

_I'm just a girl,_

_Guess I'm some kind of freak_

_'Cause they all sit and stare_

_With their eyes_

_I'm just a girl,_

_Take a good look at me_

_Just your typical prototype_

_Oh... I've had it up to here!_

_Oh... am I making myself clear?_

_I'm just a girl_

_I'm just a girl in the world..._

_That's all that you'll let me be!_

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity_

_Your rule of thumb_

_Makes me worry some_

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_

_What I've succumbed to_

_Is making me numb_

_I'm just a girl, my apologies_

_What I've become, is so burdensome_

_I'm just a girl, lucky me_

_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

_Oh... I've had it up to!_

_Oh... I've had it up to!!_

_Oh... I've had it up to here._

Detalhe básico: eu cantava e dançava como se ninguém estivesse lá e outra coisa eu fazia caras e bocas inocentes, enquanto cantava. Sério. Me senti a própria Gwen!

Sakura e Hinata aprenderam certinho como jogar a gritar no ar ao mesmo tempo e quando fizeram, eu vi o olhar de encantamento de Itachi e Kisame.

Após o final da música, fomos aplaudidas e todos falaram que éramos boas nisso, o Naruto berrou que ele ia mandar fazer uma camiseta com a Hinata-chan e a Sakura-chan jogando as guitarras para cima.

Quando os Akatsukis iam para a van deles, Miss Valentine (sim é o nome da van), Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan e Deidara fizeram um filinha para dar tchau para Temari (fala sério! – Tenten); Tobi dizia que amanhã era a vez de ouvirem eles, e ele estendeu o convite a todas nós; Pein e Konan se despediram certinho; Itachi olhou para o Sasuke e deu um beijo mega demorado na rosada, como um desafio; e Sasori carregava um pote de sorvete nos braços.

'-Até amanhã, garotas! – berraram eles da van.

Eles foram embora e nós meninas ficamos em casa, fazendo as lições de casa e comendo hambúrgueres que pedimos para entregar. O que foi? Vocês acham mesmo que a Kari ia fazer tudo que comêssemos?

Meia hora depois, a Tema dá um suspiro forte.

'-O que foi, Tema? – perguntei.

'-Eu não vou ter par para o baile. – ela respondeu. – Nem o Shika vai me convidar.

'-Ah, mas você se arranja Tema-chan. – a Hina disse sorrindo.

'-É. Eu me arranjo. – ela comentou com um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso que me deu medo.

**No outro dia...**

Lá estávamos nós, de novo. Em uma escola cantando na maior altura Just A Girl! Como a Gwen está linda no clipe dela (Fãs da Gwen Stefani uni-vos! – Hinata) (huahauhauahua – As outras)!!!

Só que dessa vez, estávamos atrasadas. Muito atrasadas. Culpa da Temari que ficou até tarde na Internet, conversando com certos garotos... E da Sakura que trocou torpedos com alguém a noite toda... E da Hinata que ficou meia hora falando "desliga você" para o Kiba... E da Kari que ficou vendo um filme de terror na maior altura berrando "Sua Anta! Deixa de ser burra e mata o cara!" e da Tenten que brincou de Deidara lá em casa. (E de você que esqueceu de ativar o despertador! – Temari).

Enfim, entramos correndo na sala que, por sorte, não tinha nenhum professor. Nos sentamos a tempo de uma mulher entrar na sala. Um mulherão.

Ela tinha curvas. Ah! Se tinha. Usava um sobretudo preto que não cobria o que a minissaia plissada em vermelho e preto e a camisa com os 3 primeiros botões abertos mostrava. Tinha um cabelo preto preso de uma forma que o deixava as pontas para cima.

Ela sorriu maliciosa. Todos nós a olhamos. Ela parecia estar contente com a reação que causou.

'-Bem, meu nome é Anko e eu sou a sua nova professora de artes. – ela nos olhou e o olhar dela pousou nos cabelos da Sakura. – Adorei a cor do seu cabelo, qual é a tinta? – ela perguntou alegremente.

'-É natural. – Sakura respondeu sem-graça.

'. Sabe, eu estava pensando: técnicas artísticas vocês devem saber até dizer chega, períodos artísticos também. Então eu pensei: estamos próximos ao Halloween. Então eu decidi que vou contar histórias de terror para vocês e vocês irão escrever os seus próprios contos e assim eu escolho um para representarmos para a escola, o que vocês acham? – ela disse assim mesmo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela disse vagarosamente.

A sala se encheu de burburinhos, até que a Anko se virou para nós (Garotas) e perguntou:

'-O que foi? Não é uma boa idéia?

'-É sim! – a Hinata afirmou alto. – Você quer ver os meus contos?

Ouvimos uma gargalhada alta. Era a Sasame. Sabe, ela odeia a Hinata porque ela também gosta do Naruto.

'-Adoraria. – ela disse e quando a Hinata entregou um conto para ela "Orbes", os olhos de Anko se arregalaram levemente e ela sorriu. – É isso! Um conto cheio de qualidade! Espero que os do resto da classe sejam tão bons.

Ela foi para a frente da classe contar o primeiro conto. Um conto sobre a bebida Bloody Mary. E cara, aquilo foi interessante.

Tivemos aulas comuns, mas o interessante foi a secada que o Kakashi deu na professora Anko quando ele entrou e ela saiu. Detalhe: ele estava adiantado!

Depois da aula dupla do Kakashi, fomos para o intervalo. Lá nos encontramos com Kari, Sai, a Akatsuki e a Hana (Kiba veio conosco).

'-Maninha? – ele perguntou confuso.

'-Kiba-baka! – ela disse feliz. – Não sabia que você era amigo dos amigos do Ita-kun!

Aquele tom de dizer "Ita-kun" o sorriso malicioso e o olhar trocado entre a Hana e o Itachi não foi imperceptível. Todo mundo viu. Sasuke até ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou de Itachi e comentou:

'-Está cozinhando a Sakura e Hana? – ele perguntou maldoso e Itachi riu.

'-Sabe, eu adoro flores. – ele disse e deu um beijo na testa da Hana, bem demorado e um no topo da cabeça da Sakura. – E sabe irmãozinho, Sakura e eu temos rido bastante com as histórias da sua infância.

Sasuke corou e Itachi soltou Sakura para a rosada dizer:

'-Sasuke-kun não se preocupe, eu prometo não colocar na Internet, se você fizer o que _eu _quiser _**sempre**_.

'-Você é uma domadora de Uchihas. Se eu tivesse essa habilidade, talvez eu tivesse tido mais sorte com o meu Uchiha. – Hana comentou e Itachi a abraçou por trás.

Todo mundo ficou confuso com aquilo. Mas a Konan quebrou aquilo se aproximando de nós e perguntando, na lata:

'-Vocês já foram ver se podem tocar no baile?

Olhei para ela confusa, ela sorriu de lado e deu o braço para mim e Hinata. E olhando para as outras meninas da banda nos seguirem.

Kari e Hana se entreolharam e nos seguiram também. As duas falando de apostar corrida de cavalinho.

'-Cuidem-se direitinho, meninos. – Konan disse maliciosa.

E lá fomos nós em direção do nosso primeiro (de muitos, espero) show.

**Continua...**

**Professora? O que você está fazendo aqui?**

**Meu deus! A Akatsuki é demais!**

**Final de semana!**

**Show de uma banda chamada Shinobi**

**Kari? Sasori?**

_O que acharam desse capítulo??? Eu gostei dele. Acho que porque teve alguns toques InoGaa e InoSai e depois teve um SasuSaku e um Itahana sem contar que um Temari metade da Akatsuki e o já conhecido TenTobi!!!!!_

_Eu adorei esse capítulo, porque eu estou viciada em No Doubt!_

_Ok. Sem mais. Vamos a tradução da música desse capítulo:_

_**Just a Girl**_

_Apenas Uma Garota_

Tire essa venda cor de rosa dos meus olhos  
Estou exposta  
E isso não é nenhuma surpresa  
Você acha que não sei exatamente qual é meu lugar?  
Esse mundo está me obrigando a segurar sua mão  
Porque eu sou apenas uma garota, uma garotinha  
Não me deixe fora da sua visão  
Sou apenas uma garota, bonita e pequenininha  
Então não me deixe ter direitos

Oh...Eu estou até aqui!  
No momento que eu pisei lá fora  
Tive varias razões para correr e me esconder  
Não posso fazer todas as coisas que tanto queria  
Porque são todas as mesmas coisas de que tenho medo

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota, prefereria não ser  
Porque eles não me deixam dirigir tarde da noite  
Eu sou apenas uma garoa  
Acho que sou algum tipo de louca  
Porque eles ficam sentados me encarando  
com aquele olhar

Sou apenas uma garota,  
Dê uma boa olhada em mim  
apenas o seu típico modelo

Oh...Eu estou até aqui!  
Oh...Eu sendo clara?  
Eu sou apenas uma garota  
Eu sou apenas uma garota no mundo...  
É tudo o que você me deixa ser!  
Eu sou apenas uma garota, vivendo presa  
Suas regras me fazem ficar preocupada

Eu sou apenas uma garota,qual será meu destino?  
O que sou obrigada a fazer me faz ficar entorpecida  
Eu sou apenas uma garota, minhas desculpas  
O que eu me tornei é tão insuportável  
Sou apenas uma garota. Sorte minha.  
Twiddle-dum* não tem nem comparação

Oh...Eu estou até...  
Oh...Eu estou até...  
Oh...Eu estou até...aqui!

(Twiddle-dum*= personagem da estória Alice no País das Maravilhas)

_**Kissus,**_

_**Misa Black**_


	8. The Phantom Of The Opera

**Girl Power **

**N/A: **Ok. Eu sei, estou atrasada com o capítulo. Mas eu só tive tempo de surgir agora. Sério. Eu estou estudando das 6 da manhã às 7 da noite! Sério. Estou podre!

Outra coisa: Minhas esperanças de um final NaruHina estão fortes!!!! (Isso se a Hina-chan não morrer, o que ia ser maldade)

Hoje ao som de Phantom Of The Opera, versão do Nightwish!

_Feliz Dia Internacional da Mulher Adiantado!_

**Cantinho kawaii das Reviews – Arigatou por todas ^^**

**Lust Lotu's: **Que bom! Os Akatsukis serão presenças constantes ao longo da fic!

Hana Inuzuka é demais. Ela era programada desde o primeiro capítulo.

**Vét ^^: **Obrigada. As músicas são as que eu mais gosto. Kissus e até o próximo capítulo!

**Babu-chan:** ai. Eu acho o Deidara um fofo. Na verdade, os akas são fofos. Obrigada.

Tio Orochi vai aparecer sim! Tenho um projeto de levar as Girl Power para Nova York e lá, será elas, a mãe da Kari e o Orochi. Kissus e até a próxima!

**Roamuh-chan: **O Gaara é fofo *-*

Olha, eu não sei se será com o Sasori que a Kari vai ficar... Sei lá. Eu mudo mais de idéia do que de outra coisa!

Ah Temari é Temari né?

Ai, eu curto muito História. sempre Amei!

Foi uma das cenas que eu mais amei em escrever. Akatsukis como menininhos e tals. Foi por causa da banda Bullet For My Valentine (eu acho que é esse o nome), acabou que eu gostei e pus!

Eles esperam até o último minuto! Daí não sobra nada!

Né. Anko e Kakashi 4ever!

Hana Inuzuka é um verdadeiro charme. Ela e Itachi são o meu casal sexy da semana!

Kissus e aqui está o capítulo!

**Dada maxi: **Obrigada. Aqui está o capítulo. Kissus!

**Perola Negra: **Obrigada.

Olha, o que as meninas têm eu não sei. Só sei que deve ser mel... hauhauahua

Kissus e aqui está o cap.

**Lirit Oliver:** Me senti honrada agora.

Que bom que gostou das partes gaaino e da bagunça. Eu particularmente me divirto muito escrevendo essa história.

Nossa! Sério que você começou a simpatizar com o Deidara graças a mim? Estou muito honrada agora!

Kissus e aqui está o próximo capítulo!

**Alissa: **Já usei uma música da Pink nessa fic. Mas nada me impede de usar outra! Nossa, calma. O Sai está tão legal... Temari é tudo, né? Uhul! Sasuke e Orochimaru? Não! O Orochi tão um namoro firme e forte com o Kabuto. Enfim, Kissus e aqui está a atualização!

**Luuh Hyuuga: **Obrigada. Ah, meninos são meio tapados nessa área. Principalmente quando essas garotas sempre estiveram ali ao lado. Kissus e aqui está o capítulo!

**Haruno Sah-chan: **Ah, mas é que na maior parte das fics o Sasuke é o melhor, o foda. Aqui ele se lasca, hehe. Obrigada. Kissus e até o próximo capítulo!

**Naat Uchiha: **Que bom! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Kissus!

**uchiha-no-hanna: **Ah é. Mas, de boas, antes meu nome era Black Angel – Marauder.

Aqui está o capítulo. Kissus e até a próxima!

**Bruuh s2: **Aqui está. Kissus e até a próxima atualização!

**Bruxa Bru:** Ah! Que bom que você é viciada na minha fic. Fico mega-feliz com isso. Significa que estou fazendo o meu trabalho direito ^^

Kissus e até a próxima atualização!

**Dedicado: **à: **Lust Lotu's; Vét ^^; Babu-chan; Roamuh-chan; Dada maxi; Perola Negra; Lirit Oliver; Alissa; Luuh Hyuuga; Haruno Sah-chan; Naat Uchiha; uchiha-no-hanna; Bruuh s2 e Bruxa Bru. **Essas pessoas comentaram e merecem o capítulo para elas! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo os direitos autorais do Naruto. Porque, senão, seria uma historinha estilo essa fic. E também não sou Andrew LLoyd Webber. Logo, eu não compus o fantasma da ópera (¬¬)

**Capítulo 8**

**Phantom Of The Opera**

_:::Pov Hinata:::_

E aí pessoas? Tudo bem? Caderno oficial das Girl Power (Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten Mitsashi e Hinata Hyuuga)! E aqui vai mais uma narração das nossas peripécias! (hauhaahuahauh – as outras).

Uma coisa sobre a Konan. Ela tem uma autoconfiança e um dom de dobrar as pessoas que não se resume aos meninos da Akatsuki. Não. Ela entrou na secretaria, trocou um olhar com a secretaria e entrou na sala do diretor Sarutobi.

'-Ah, Konan! – o diretor disse sorrindo. – Vejo que trouxe quem tinha dito que ia trazer.

Então quer dizer que a Konan já estava planejando que tocássemos na festa? Fico pensando quando ela falou com o diretor.

'-A banda delas chama-se Girl Power. E, creio que se você falar com elas, vai descobrir que o nome é muito pertinente. – Konan sorriu divertida e Sarutobi sorriu como se soubesse do que a Konan dizia. E, isso era megaestranho.

'-Realmente. Com essas garotas, o mínimo que eu posso dizer é que elas são interessantes em diversos pontos. – ele sorriu e a Konan deu um meio sorriso, enquanto nós da banda sorríamos delicadamente e Kari e Hana brincavam de briga de dedões.

'-Você não me respondeu se quer elas tocando na festa. – Konan disse sentando na cadeira de frente para o diretor com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Sarutobi riu disso. Parece que ele negocia com a Konan sempre. Isso levanta uma questão: Será que a Konan é a verdadeira líder da Akatsuki?

'-Konan, se você acha que essas meninas têm talento suficiente para tocar na escola, por que eu me oporia? Afinal, se tem uma coisa que tenho certeza que você conhece, é música. – Sarutobi disse pondo as mãos na mesa num gesto de fim de reunião.

'-Então, minhas "protegidas" tocarão? – Konan perguntou sorrindo. O diretor simplesmente assentiu. – Então, eu te apresento: Ino Yamanaka; Sakura Haruno; Tenten Mitsashi; Temari no Sabaku e Hinata Hyuuga.

O diretor nos olhou sorrindo e simplesmente disse:

'-Façam jus aos esforços de Konan.

Nos entreolhamos, enquanto Konan puxava Tenten e Hana para fora. Ou seja, hora de irmos embora.

Voltamos para junto dos meninos num momento estranho. Kiba e Naruto competiam para ver quem tinha o melhor arroto (Eca! – Ino); enquanto Shikamaru babava numa árvore, sendo rabiscado de batom vermelho por Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame e Deidara; Pein conversava com Itachi algo que pelo que eu entendi tinha a ver com a mecânica da _Miss Valentine_; Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, Tobi, Gaara e Sai comiam um bolo de chocolate, enquanto conversavam banalidades ou trocavam farpas (no caso de Neji e Tobi e Gaara e Sai).

'-Voltamos. – Hana avisou dando um tapa na cabeça de Kiba.

'-Ai, Hana! Não conhece a sua força, não? – comentou um injuriado Kiba, enquanto Naruto soltava um arroto falando "Dattebayo!". – Fala sério, isso não é normal. – ele comentou apontando para Naruto.

'-Temari, você vai tocar no baile? – perguntou Kakuzu com charme.

'-Com certeza. – Tema respondeu sorrindo confiante.

'-Você quer ir comigo? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame e Deidara. (Uhul! Temari é mais poderosa que muita _sex symbol _por aí! – Tenten).

Shikamaru abriu os olhos, assustado. Eu acho que ele queria convidar a Tema-chan mesmo que ela não quisesse ter um relacionamento.

Não sei o que Temari respondeu, se ela respondeu. Eu sei que, do nada, a atenção de todos estava na corrida de cavalinho que Hana, Kari, Sakura, Tenten, Konan e Ino participavam. Com os cavalinhos, respectivamente, Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke, Tobi, Pein e Sai. Ao que parece, Gaara e Neji foram convocados para serem os juízes.

'-Eu vou ganhar irmãozinho tolo. – alfinetou Itachi.

'-Você que pensa. – retrucou Sasuke.

'-Tobi vai ganhar porque é um bom garoto. – comentou Tobi ganhando, sabe-se como, um beijo da Tenten.

'-O importante é dar o melhor de si. – filosofou Sai.

'-Eu sou o líder da Akatsuki, eu mereço ganhar. – disse Pein autoconfiante.

'-Ah, que se dane! – comentou Sasori com um olhar apático.

'-Se você me derrubar... – ameaçou Kari. – E aí Hana, como está o tempo aí encima?

'-A mesma coisa que aí, com certeza. – retrucou a Inuzuka.

'-Tem certeza que eu não vou cair? – perguntava uma chorosa Sakura.

'-Depois eu posso ver o meu quadro? – tagarelava Ino.

'-Pein, mostre que é o melhor, ouviu? – ordenou Konan.

'-Gente, a corrida vai começar. – lembrou Neji, seco.

'-Quem chegar primeiro no estacionamento, ganha. – disse Gaara caminhando até lá. – Que vença os melhores. – ele comentou meio calculando onde as mãos do Sai estavam nas pernas da Ino.

Neji e Gaara foram até o outro lado da escola, para recepcionar os concorrentes, enquanto eu, e somente eu, assistia o que ocorria. Já que, agora, Temari, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Shikamaru (quando ele acordou?) e Kisame estavam numa discussão acalorada sobre a volta do Blink 182; e Narutoe Kiba estavam competindo.

'-Kiba-kun, vamos ver a competição de cavalinho? – perguntei e Kiba se virou para mim com a boca suja de chocolate. Naruto tinha manchas de chocolate na testa. Nessas horas eu me pergunto: o que eu vi naquele loiro? (Huahuahuahauha – As outras).

'-Vamos sim, Hina-chan. – Kiba disse me abraçando pela cintura.

Seguimos Neji e Gaara, com Naruto no nosso encalço. Kiba olhou para Naruto com um sorriso vitorioso e depois se aproximou de mim. Cara, assim eu me sinto um troféu! (O Kiba está meio competitivo com o Naurto, mesmo. – Sakura).

'-Hinata-chan, eu poderia te convidar para o baile? – ele perguntou de joelhos.

'-Já! – berrou Neji e os meninos começaram a correr. Preciso dizer que eu não respondi?

Hana puxava o cabelo de Itachi com força (dava para ver pelas caretas dele); Kari batucava na cabeça do Sasori berrando "mais rápido, Barbie"; Ino se segurava com força no pescoço de Sai; Sakura ameaçava cortar a franja de Sasuke; Tenten contava piadas e acariciava o cabelo de Tobi; Konan batia nos ombros do Pein, enquanto mandava-o deixar de ser frouxo.

A corrida foi um sarro só. Todos eles quase caíram no chão, e atraíram os olhares da escola inteira. Todo mundo torcia por eles. Dava para ouvir os gritinhos da Karin berrando: "Sasuke-kun, derrube a vadia da Sakura e ganhe a corrida!".

Os vencedores da corrida foram Itachi e Hana e eles comemoraram andando mais de cavalinho. (Isso é estranho. – Tenten).

O intervalo tocou, lembrando-nos que estudávamos e que tínhamos aula. Kari, Konan e Pein foram para a sala (mesmo que Kari fosse de outra sala, os três foram juntos); Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Gaara, Neji e Sakura foram juntos; Tenten e Tobi ficaram para trás; Temari foi levada até a carteira por Hidan, Shikamaru, Kisame, Kakuzu e Deidara; o Sasori deve ter ido matar aula, eu sei que ele simplesmente sumiu quando deu o sinal; e eu fiquei amarrando o cadarço do meu coturno mais para trás. (Aham sei. – Temari).

Agora o mais interessante aconteceu quando Itachi desceu Hana das costas dele. Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, até a Hana sorrir maliciosa e perguntar:

'-Que foi Itachi? Está carente?

'-Talvez. – ele disse com uma carinha de cachorro sem-dono.

Ela abriu a mochila dela e pegou uma barra de chocolate e entregou para ele.

'-Aqui. Seja feliz. – ela riu e ele fez uma carinha inocente que eu soube que era falsa.

'-Não vai dar na minha boca? – ele perguntou e ela riu, quebrando um pedaço da barra do chocolate e pondo na boca dele. - Assim não tem graça.

Eu sei que no momento que eu olhei de novo, Hana e Itachi quase se fundiam de tão colados que estavam. Sério. (Ixi Sakura perdeu. – Tenten).

Quando eu vi que eu estava sobrando, voltei para a sala para ter aula de Educação Física com o "Gai-sensei". Falemos um pouco dele: Ele usa umas roupas estranhas; mas que, segundo ele, são muito boas para exercícios físicos, tem umas sobrancelhas que parecem vivas de tão grande, e um coração enorme.

Ele nos pesou e mediu como faz todo ano. Calculou o nosso IMC e logo bateu o sinal e fomos para uma aula linda com o Ebisu, física é tão divertida! (Espero que isso seja irônico. – Tenten).

A aula foi um tédio. As leis da Óptica Geométrica me irritam. Enfim, nada legal.

O sinal bateu e lá fomos nós em busca da nossa carona adorável, a Kari. Que, para variar, conversava com alguém animadamente.

'-Então, venham almoçar hoje lá em casa. O Kisame prometeu te ajudar na cozinha. – Pein chamava educadamente.

'-Isso é um convite de grego. Eu estou sendo convidada a cozinhar na sua casa. – Kari retrucou sorrindo. – Mas eu aceito. Eu e as meninas vamos direto para lá.

Pein sorriu e acenou para nós. Kari se virou para nós.

'-Almoço na sede da Akatsuki, ok? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

'-Na Akatsuki? – repetiu Ino pasma.

'-É! – Tenten respondeu. – Eu ia direto com eles, mas agora vou com vocês.

'-Cara, me bate. – Sakura soltou e Temari socou o braço dela. – Temari! – ela berrou.

'-O melhor é que eu terei um assistente lá. – ela disse pulando feliz.

'-Síndrome de dona de casa. – alfinetei e Kari riu.

'-Vamos embora, _girls_. – ela disse se sentando no banco do motorista. De longe, eu vi os meninos do apartamento do lado irem para casa. Pobrezinhos, hoje não tem almoço. (Hehe, se ferraram! – Ino).

Kari subiu no Jeep (nós já estávamos sentadas dentro dele), se posicionou para dirigir e, do nada, deu um grito e arrancou com o carro em direção aos nossos vizinhos. Aquilo tudo é instinto materno? (Huahauhauhau – as outras).

'-Meninos!!! – ela chamou toda preocupada. – As meninas e eu vamos almoçar fora hoje, então, vocês podem se virar, né?

Os garotos ficaram encarando-a por um tempo longo. Não sei se é por causa da falta de almoço hoje, ou da preocupação da criatura em alimentá-los.

'-Ok, Kari. Hoje íamos comer numa lanchonete mesmo. – articulou Neji educadamente.

Eles continuaram andando. Kari fez uma curva fechada e acelerou. Ino ligou o rádio dela e, enquanto cantávamos a música aos berros, um bando de caras começou a mexer com a gente. Cara, odeio isso. Odeio caras que cantam sem nem saber QUEM você é.

Enfim, ignoramos e continuamos nosso caminho à famosa sede da Akatsuki.

O motivo de tanta animação? Se eu contar que poucas pessoas são convidadas para ir à casa dos Akatsukis normalmente você acredita? Que nem mesmo as namoradas dos Akas recebem essa regalia.

Enfim, eles não gostam de pessoas metendo o bedelho na vida deles. Deve ser por isso que eles moram num casarão no topo de uma colina, com vista panorâmica de toda a pequena cidade de Konoha.

Nós paramos na frente da casa deles. A van preta cheia de nuvens deles, também chamada de _Miss Valentine_, estava estacionada.

Itachi já cuidava da mecânica da van, sem camisa. (*¬* - as outras); Hidan regava as plantas do jardim; ao longe se ouvia gritos do Deidara reclamando que o Tobi tinha derrubado cloro no cabelo dele.

Sorrimos sem-graça e nos aproximamos. Hidan e Itachi nos cumprimentaram alegremente, enquanto faziam suas tarefas. Ao que parece cada Akatsuki tem as suas tarefas domésticas a cumprir.

Enfim, enquanto entrávamos na casa deles, alguém businou de dentro da van. Era a minha cunhadinha, a Hana. Sério, será que ela e o Itachi resolveram ficar juntos.

'-Itachi! Deixa de ser frouxo! Troca direito o óleo! – Hana disse enquanto businava, fazendo Itachi bater a cabeça no capô do carro.

Entramos na "humilde" casinha da Akatsuki. Uma casa super-arrumada, com a tabela das funções de cada um (Sério, isso me deixou constrangida. A gente nem separou o que cada uma vai fazer! – Ino) :

**Tobi e Deidara – Banheiros;**

**Kisame – Cozinha;**

**Konan – Sala de ensaios e Biblioteca **(Eles têm uma biblioteca?? – Temari);

**Itachi – Garagem e Manutenção da **_**Miss Valentine;**_

**Sasori – Outras salas;**

**Kakuzu – Janelas e vidrarias;**

**Pein – Corredores e Lixo;**

**Hidan – Jardim.**

**Lembrando que: TODOS (inclusive vocês, Tobi e Deidara) têm que manter os quartos limpos e organizados. **

'-U-A-U. – Ino soltou.

'-Oi, meninas! – nos cumprimentou Kisame alegremente com um avental vermelho de babados.

Agora imagina um cara enorme, com um avental de babados. Imagina que esse cara tem uma guitarra enorme chamada Samehada. Imagina que esse cara faz criancinhas chorar, se quiser.

'-Oi! – dissemos, enquanto Temari ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'-Avental estiloso. – ela comentou sorrindo. – O que tem para o almoço?

'-Isso é surpresa. – Kisame respondeu, enquanto Deidara e Tobi desciam as escadas pelo corrimão (cada um de um lado).

'-Tenten-chaaan! Kari-chaaan! Ino-chaaaan! Tema-chaaan! Hina-chaaaaan! Saku-chaaaaan! – Tobi disse pulando encima da gente e dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma de nós. Bem, exceto na Tenten, que ele deu um megabeijo.

'-Meninas! – Deidara disse, dando uma secada na Temari.

De repente, a Konan apareceu e nos levou do hall deles. Quero dizer, Kari seguiu Kisame para a cozinha.

Enfim, chegamos na sala e encontramos Kakuzu e Sasori jogando Guitar Hero e Pein lendo alguns papéis concentrado.

'-Meninas! – os três nos cumprimentaram.

'-Querem jogar? – ofereceu Sasori.

'-Quero. – respondeu Temari, a maníaca por videogame. (Hauhauhauhauha- as Outras).

Nos sentamos no sofá deles e Temari começou a jogar contra o Kakuzu. Enquanto, Pein me mostrava a poesia que ele tinha escrito para transformar em música:

_Sorria, ma belle_

_Sorria com o sadismo dos loucos_

_Simplesmente sorria_

_Não tenha medo do mundo, minha linda_

_**[Konan: Mas eu tenho tanto medo...**_

_**Ele é tão frígido!]**_

_Vamos pôr um sorriso nessa sua face._

Eu sei que é meio maníaco, mas eu achei legal. Pein é bem legal, eu até prometi trazer algumas das minhas músicas para ele olhar.

Enfim, depois de um tempo, entraram Hidan, Itachi e Hana. Os três rindo animadamente.

'-O que tem para o almoço? – perguntou Hidan com um sorriso, tirando a camisa.

'-Hidan, temos visitas. Nada de comer pelado. – comentou Konan lixando as unhas.

Rimos do comentário. Deve ser assim sempre. Já que eles moram juntos há quase 3 anos.

Do nada, ouviu-se uma explosão. Pein começou a massagear as têmporas; Konan simplesmente observou a porta com tédio; Kakuzu começou a reclamar que isso gastava dinheiro; Hidan riu e comentou venenosamente com Itachi e Hana que dessa vez teria que ser de amônia (Tenten, não querem que você divirta... – Sakura) (Sakura! #u.u'# - Tenten); Sasori jogava videogame com Ino. Enfim, nós, as meninas, sobramos nesse assunto.

Foi nessa parte que um Deidara com o cabelo chamuscado e jaleco meio queimado entrou na sala, seguindo por um Tobi descabelado com fuligem no nariz que ria do loiro.

'-O que foi que você explodiu dessa vez? – Pein perguntou sério.

'-Melhor ainda, ONDE você explodiu? – perguntou Konan.

'-Senpai, a gente conta que a gente explodiu a coleção de HQs do Pein? – perguntou Tobi com uma carinha inocente.

'-O quê? – Pein perguntou pasmo.

'-Te peguei! – cantarolou Tobi. Todos nós rimos. O Tobi, o bom menino, o peguete da Tenten, zoou o Pein.

Enquanto ríamos, eu vi Hidan se esgueirar até a cozinha. Ou pelo menos é o que eu acho. Itachi subiu para se lavar (apesar dos comentários de Temari, Sakura e Hana que ele ficava mais sexy sujinho de graxa). Deidara e Tobi foram se limpar, já que era de mal gosto ficar sujo de fuligem na hora do almoço.

Foi nessa hora que ouvimos Kari e Kisame batucando nas panelas. Dava para ouvir os xingamentos do Hidan e as gargalhadas da Kari.

'-Hora do almoço, crianças! – disse Kari com uma caçarola na cabeça.

'-Você fica adorável assim, Kari. – comentou Sasori com um sorriso.

'-Isso foi uma cantada? – ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

'-Pode ser. – ele riu e abraçou-a pela cintura.

'-Então está bem. – ela se soltou dele e seguiu Kisame para a cozinha.

Preciso dizer que Kari e Kisame se esmeraram e fizeram o melhor Yakissoba que eu já comi na vida? Que depois do almoço, a Kari e o Kisame trouxeram um merenge delicioso que eles fizeram às pressas? E que depois os dois foram lavar a louça, mas eu quis ver como era a cozinha deles. Ou, como definiu Konan, a cozinha do Kisame.

Quando eu entrei lá, vi o caos. Era uma mistura de panelas, pratos e copos para tudo quanto é lado. Kari guardando os ingredientes e Kisame colocando os pratos e copos na lavadora.

'-Precisamos de uma dessas, Hina. – Kari comentou apontando para a lavadora de pratos, cheia de rabiscos em preto, vermelho e prata. '

'-Com certeza. – Kisame disse, enquanto lavava as panelas.

'-Não sabia que você cozinhava, Kisame-san. – comentei e ele riu.

'-Hinata, não me chame de Kisame-san, por favor. Prefiro Kisame ou Kisa. – ele ergueu um polegar ao estilo _nice guy _ com as luvas de borracha laranja. E isso me lembrou o meu loirinho... Quero dizer a luva **laranja**, não o Kisame.

Depois que os dois doidos terminaram de lavar a louça, fomos até a sala de estar. E encontramos todo mundo rindo e brincando de "Eu nunca".

'-Eu nunca fiquei com um menino. – disse Hidan malicioso.

Todas as meninas beberam sabe-se-lá-o-quê.

'-Eu nunca fiquei com o Itachi! – berrou Kari do lado de fora.

Hana, Sakura e Konan, extremamente coradas, beberam.

'-Er... Vamos cantar para elas, gente? – perguntou Konan sem-graça.

'-Konanzitcha está sem-graça. Poxa, Konan, isso foi há algum tempo. Antes de você e o Pein ficarem juntos. – disse Itachi sorrindo maliciosamente.

'-Testa safada! Ficou com o Itachi e nem contou! – berrou Ino brava.

Tenten e Tobi se pegavam. Sasori e Kari estavam conversando baixinho. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame e Deidara tentavam fazer Temari escolher um deles para ir ao baile. Itachi e Hana já se pegavam ao lado da Tenten e Tobi. Konan e Pein tinha uma DR. Ino e Sakura estavam discutindo sobre as omissões da Sakura.

'-EI! – berrei brava. Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. – Eu-eu gostaria de pedir que vocês toquem para nós. – disse batendo os dedos indicadores.

'-É mesmo, né? – Pein se levantou e os outros Akatsukis o seguiram.

Entramos na sala de ensaios deles. Era 10 vezes maior que a nossa. E os desenhos nas paredes eram cheios de corvos, sangue e explosões.

'-Quem desenhou? – perguntei atordoada com os desenhos.

'-Todos nós. – respondeu Sasori pegando seu violino elétrico.

Konan sussurrou no ouvido dos Akas e eles sorriram.

'-A música que vamos cantar é famosa. Foi composta e remixada por vários tipos de músicos. Vamos cantar a minha versão favorita dela. – Konan disse se posicionando no vocal, junto com o Tobi.

Pein nos teclados, Deidara na bateria, Itachi e Kisame nas guitarras, Sasori no violino elétrico, Hidan no baixo e Kakuzu num daqueles teclados de Djs e um daqueles teclados daquele cara do Linkin Park.

Quando eu ouvi o teclado de Pein e os barulhos de morcegos do teclado do Kakuzu, eu já sabia. Vinha por aí The Phantom Of The Opera:

_[Christine (Konan):]_

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_that voice which calls to me,_

_and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find_

_the phantom of the opera is there_

_inside my mind._

_[Phantom (Tobi):]_

_Sing once again with me our strange duet;_

_my power over you grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_

_the phantom of the opera is there_

_inside your mind._

_[Christine (Konan):]_

_Those who have seen your face_

_draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear,_

_[Phantom (Tobi):]_

_It's me they hear._

_[Christine (Konan) & Phantom (Tobi):]_

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined;_

_the phantom of the opera is there_

_inside (Konan)my (Tobi)your mind._

_[Voices:]_

_He's there the phantom of the opera._

_Beware the phantom of the opera._

_[Phantom (Tobi):]_

_In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_that man and mystery_

_[Christine (Konan):]_

_were both in you._

_[Christine (Konan) & Phantom (Tobi):]_

_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,_

_the Phantom of the opera is here_

_inside (Konan)my (Tobi)your mind._

_[Phantom (Tobi):]_

_Sing, my angel of music!_

Konan e Tobi cantavam com Tobi abraçando-a por trás e dançando com ela. Os outros Akas parecem estar tão centrados na própria música que nem percebiam o que acontecia ao redor.

Eles cantaram mais algumas músicas, algumas até originais deles. A conclusão que se chega é que eles são a melhor banda da região e, em breve, do mundo!

Na hora de irmos embora, Kakuzu nos convidou para ir num Rock Bar que ele tinha certeza que nunca tínhamos ido lá. Aceitamos e aconteceu que o Sasori puxou a Kari com tudo para ele e a beijou na maior cara de pau!

'-Em nome dos velhos tempos. – ele disse e ela riu.

'-Saudade da época que me confundia com o Deidara? – ela perguntou rindo e ele a beijou de novo.

'-O Deidara ficou feio agora que o cabelo dele está maior que o seu. – Sasori brincou e todos riram.

'-Tenho que ir. – Kari disse montando no Jeep.

'-Meninas, é hoje a noite é o show de uma banda boa chamada Shinobi. – lembrou Hidan jogando charme para Temari.

'-Ok. – disse Ino, trocando mensagens sms com o Sai.

Fomos para casa, cantando e zoando a Kari e a Sakura. Uma por causa da "amizade colorida" com o Sasori e a outra porque perdeu o Itachi para a Hana.

**A Noite...**

Estávamos as cinco arrumadas. Todas nós arrasando. Cada uma mais linda que a outra. (Realmente, somos lindas! – Ino).

Descemos e encontramos a van da Akatsuki parada nos esperando. Fomos todos juntos até esse Rock Bar. Cheio de adolescentes rockeiros.

Entramos e rapidamente os Akas conseguiram uma mesa. Ao que parece, eles tocavam lá antes da gravadora se interessar por eles.

Quando fui pegar as bebidas junto com Ino e Sakura, já que o Kiba não veio junto com a Hana, Sai estava em seu ateliê e Sasuke não foi encontrado.

Quando chegamos no balcão ouvimos uma gargalhada maliciosa e que nos era familiar. Nos viramos e demos de cara com a professora Anko, com um vestidinho armado preto e coleira. Cara, quantos anos ela tem? (Não sei. E o pior é que ela fica sexy assim. – Tenten).

'-Olá meninas. – Anko sorriu por entre a sua dose de vodca.

'-Oi! – dissemos sorrindo também.

'-Então, também vieram ouvir a Shinobi? – ela perguntou animadamente, se sentando num banquinho.

'-Você conhece? – perguntou Ino confusa.

'-É da época que eu tinha 16 anos. – ela riu. – Eu até fiquei com um dos caras, o vocalista. – ela disse sonhadora. – Enfim, tinha um garoto de uns 13 anos que tocava guitarra. Muito bem.

Foi nessa hora que a atenção de todos foi atraída por 5 caras de máscaras em formas de animais, brancas com riscos vermelhos. E roupas fechadas com uma espécie de armadura e uma "katana". Um cão, um gato, uma raposa, um lobo e um pássaro.

'-Olá pessoas fãs de um bom rock! – berrou o vocalista e todo mundo ovacionou. – Aqui é a banda Shinobi e vamos tocar! – e, assim, começou o show daquela banda.

**Fim de capítulo**

**Cara, eles são bons!**

**OMG! Estou no palco!**

**Recaídas...**

**Dia da faxina!**

**Por que você não dorme?**

_Povo! O que acharam desse capítulo? Se eu contar que eu fiquei o Carnaval inteiro tentando escrevê-lo. Só consegui terminá-lo hoje (07/03). Enfim, estou cansada e eu curti alguns momentos que escrevi._

_**Vamos à tradução:**_

_The Phantom Of The Opera_

_O Fantasma da Ópera_

_[Christine (Konan):]_

_No sono ele cantava para mim, nos sonhos ele vinha,_

_Aquela voz que me chama,_

_E fala meu nome._

_E eu deveria sonhar de novo? Para agora eu encontrar_

_O fantasma da ópera está lá_

_dentro da minha mente._

_[Fantasma (Tobi):]_

_Cante outra vez comigo nosso estranho dueto;_

_Meu poder sobre você ainda cresce_

_E Embora você vire para olhar para atrás,_

_o fantasma da ópera está lá_

_dentro da sua mente._

_[Christine (Konan):]_

_Aqueles que viram seu rosto_

_se afastam com medo_

_Eu sou a máscara que você usa,_

_[Fantasma Tobi:]_

_Pois a mim eles ouvem_

_[Christine (Konan) & Fantasma (Tobi):]_

_Seu espírito e minha voz combinados em um;_

_o fantasma da ópera está lá_

_dentro (Konan) da minha (Tobi) sua mente._

_[Vozes:]_

_Ele está lá o fantasma da ópera._

_Cuidado o fantasma da ópera._

_[Fantasma (Tobi):]_

_Em todas suas fantasias, você sempre soube_

_que o homem e mistério._

_[Christine (Konan):]_

_Estavam ambos em você._

_[Christine (Konan) & Fantasma (Tobi):]_

_E neste labirinto onde a noite é cega,_

_o Fantasma da ópera esta aqui_

_dentro (Konan) da minha (Tobi) sua mente._

_[Fantasma (Tobi):]_

_Cante, meu anjo da música!_

_Até a próxima, pessoal!_

_Kissus, _

_Misa Black (:_


	9. AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE

**AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE:**

Pessoas, eu resolvi deixar minhas fics (Sedução e Girl Power) no Hiatus até o ano que vem.

Meu motivo é simples: estou em ano de vestibular e não posso postar e escrever sempre. Quero passar em faculdades difíceis de entrar; logo, preciso estudar bastante.

Enfim, desculpa. Mas eu preferi fazer isso a nunca mais dar notícias.

Gente, se eu conseguir escrever/tiver tempo postarei capítulos das fics e iniciarei novos projetos. Sorry, amores, mas foi necessário.

**Até ano que vem (ou antes)**

**Misa Black \o/**


End file.
